Cursed
by simba-rulz
Summary: While training with his father and Piccolo in China, Gohan has an accident and is now cursed into turning into a female every time he's splashed with cold water! How will this affect his relationship with Videl? GhVi CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. And So it Begins

**A/N:** Another story. Yes, I know, I should be updating Dangerous Thoughts or Sorrow of a Shinigami, but this idea came to me last night, and I want to work with it while I'm still inspired.

Recently, I've been rereading my Ranma Nibunnoichi manga volumes. I then got bored and began to search for Ranma-ish Dragonball fics. I found a few, but none of them were complete (and they were years old ;;). I somehow find the image of a female Gohan amusing, so I decided to make my own fanfic about it, since the old ones probably won't ever be updated.

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z is owned by Toriyama Akira. Jusenkyo is owned by Takahashi Rumiko. I _sadly_ admit that I don't own either, so please don't sue me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Must we _really_ go, otousan?" Gohan whined. "It's spring break! I'd rather be doing _other_ things!"

"Come on, Gohan! I haven't trained with you for years! From what I've heard, you need to get back into the swing of fighting, anyway!" Goku explained, as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Gohan just glared. "You're not making Goten come with you!"

Goku laughed. "Correction: You're MOTHER isn't letting Goten come. If it was my choice, he'd come to." Goku smiled. "Look on the bright side! Piccolo's coming!"

Gohan sighed, knowing that there was no way he'd change his father's mind. "Where's this place we're going to, again?"

"It's some place in China. I've heard it's a really nice place to train in." Goku nodded alone with what he was saying. "I can't remember the name of it though."

Gohan just face faulted. "You don't know it's NAME?"

"It's Jusenkyo." Piccolo said as he flew down between the father and son.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Piccolo-san. Where exactly did you learn about this place?"

"Dende told me about it. He said that it was a nice place to train, and that he thought you'd enjoy it." Piccolo shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. I have better things I could be doing."

Goku smiled. "You mean things like doing 'kissy-kissy' things with Videl?"

"W-What?" Gohan blushed furiously. "Videl and I aren't like that. We're just friends! Is that too hard for you…and everyone else…to understand?"

"Just admit it, Gohan. You like her in _that_ way." Piccolo smirked.

"PICCOLO-SAN! Don't tell me you're turning on me now, too!" Gohan yelled. "Why can't everyone just leave it! I don't like her like that!"

Goku laughed. "Just keep telling yourself that, Gohan." He looked over to Piccolo. "Are you ready to go?"

Piccolo just nodded, and the three flew into the sky, on their way to the famous springs in China.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It really sucks that Gohan's going to be gone during spring break, doesn't it, Videl?" Erasa asked. "I was really hoping to play matchmaker with the two of you, too!"

Videl glared. "Erasa! Will you stop it! I thought _you_ liked Gohan."

"I think he's handsome, smart, polite, amazing…." Erasa smiled. "He has all the qualities a girl would want in a guy! I know that you want him more than me though, and being as good of a friend as I am…" She giggled. "After all, Sharpener's more of my type."

"I don't like him. He's a nerd…and he's not that good looking!" Videl yelled, though she hated saying the last part, knowing it was far from true.

Erasa laughed. "You'll see, Videl! I know he likes you, too! The two of you are bound to get together."

Videl just wrapped her arms around her chest and snorted. "So what's this movie you wanted to go see, anyway?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Erasa's smile brightened as she grabbed her best friend's arm and drug her to her car. "It's called, _Cute Cute Adventure_! It's a movie to one of my favorite anime!" She squealed. (A/N: Cute Cute Adventure is the small…ten minute…OAV to Full Moon wo Sagashite. It's copyrighted to Tanemura Arina!)

Videl rolled her eyes. "Its shoujo, isn't it? With all the freakily large sparkly eyes?"

Erasa just glared. "Full Moon wo Sagashite is SOOO much better than other shoujo, for your information!"

Videl just rolled her eyes, as Erasa continued pulling her towards her car, not noticing Erasa's smirk.

_You watch, Videl! I'll get you and Gohan together if it's the last thing I do! _Erasa thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan gulped as he saw all the tiny poles sticking up from the water. He hadn't trained in a long time, and wasn't sure if he would be able to balance on them well, especially while fighting. He looked over to his father and Piccolo. His father was smiling like a child on Christmas, and Piccolo had that look in his eyes that meant he was excited for the upcoming spar. All Gohan could do was sigh. He hated fighting.

Goku and Piccolo both jumped on to separate poles and looked down at Gohan, who was still as the shore.

"Ready to go, Gohan?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded and jumped onto another pole that was near his father and the former demon king. "I'm ready."

Goku smiled and jumped at Gohan, throwing a punch at him. Gohan blocked it, but failed to notice Piccolo, who was behind him, before Piccolo slammed his leg into his back. Gohan went flying towards the water, but stopped himself before he hit the water.

The half-breed attempted to hit Piccolo, only to have Piccolo faze out at the last moment. Gohan growled in frustration. He turned around to see his father and Piccolo throwing punches and kicks at each other rapidly.

_I wish I had kept up my training._ He thought.

The only 'training' Gohan had had since the Cell Games had been his escapades as Saiyaman. As much as he hated fighting, he still felt the need to defend people somehow. It had been his job as Saiyaman and school that had led him to meet Videl.

Gohan smiled slightly at the thought of Videl. As much as he denied feeling anything for her to other people, he couldn't deny in his heart that he felt something for her. Every time he'd seen her get hurt while fighting criminals, it made his heart lurch. At first, he thought it might have been because she was a close friend, but then he realized that the feelings he felt when she was hurt was far different from the pain he got when his friends were hurt. The feelings scared Gohan. He normally had an answer to everything he felt, but with Videl, the one answer he could come up with, was something he didn't' want to admit.

"FOCUS!" Goku yelled as he slammed his fist into Gohan's chest, sending Gohan flying towards the water a second time. This time, however, Gohan didn't respond fast enough, and went crashing into the water.

Gohan stayed under water for a few moments, somewhat embarrassed about how he had zoned out in the middle of a spar. That was another thing about Videl. She made him lose focus on things so easily.

He opened his eyes and looked at all the poles in the water, noticing that, peculiarly, there was a cat swimming furiously at another part of the springs. Why would a _cat_ be in water in the first place? Cat's hated water…

As Gohan swam towards the surface, he couldn't help but notice a strange tingling feeling that ran up his body. He blinked.

_A fish must have brushed up against me._ He concluded. The teenager burst through the surface of the water and glared up at his father. He didn't want to get wet so fast.

Goku laughed. "What were you thinking about, Gohan? Was it Videl?" He smacked his lips against each other, making a kissing sound.

"Otousan!" Gohan glared, angry enough that he didn't notice how his voice was quite a bit higher than usual. "Will you just leave it!"

He flew up and attempted to punch his father, and was somewhat shocked when his father didn't even put his hands up to block it, and let it hit him, sending him back a bit.

Gohan turned to Piccolo, and saw him looking at him with wide eyes. He looked at his father, and saw the same look on his face.

"What?" Gohan then noticed the strange pitch to his voice and gulped.

"Y-Y-You…" Goku stuttered. Piccolo just continued staring.

Gohan growled. "What's wrong? Why's my voice so strange!"

Goku grabbed Gohan's hand and led him down to the shore, where he pointed at the water. "Look at your reflection."

Gohan cautiously approached the water, afraid of what he might see. He turned to Piccolo, and saw his mentor take in a deep breath.

The demi saiyajin looked at his reflection, and saw something that shocked him.

A female scream pierced the air of Jusenkyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond man in a green suit with a green hat winced. He had yet another cursed person to deal with. Didn't anyone learn that coming to the springs was dangerous?

The Jusenkyo guide ran to where he heard the scream and saw a short, teenaged girl, with a man with spiky hair, and…a green man.

The blond man's eyes widened as he ran up to Piccolo and grabbed one of his hands.

"Ah! Sir must have fallen into the…spring of drowned man holding lizard!" The Jusenkyo guide yelled. "Tragic, tragic, story about man holding lizard, who drowned in the spring a thousand years ago!"

Piccolo blinked, and looked over at Gohan, to see one of…_her_ eyebrows twitching in anger. Piccolo winced as he saw the upcoming explosion.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gohan screamed. "_I'M_ THE ONE WHO'S HAVING A CRISIS HERE!"

The guide blushed as he realized he ran to the wrong person. He turned to Gohan and said, "You fall in spring of drowned girl! Tragic, tragic, story of girl who drowned in the spring seven hundred years ago!"

Gohan just glared as _s_he put _here_ hands on _her_ hips. "That's a sad story, but how do I get rid of this…female body?"

"Sir can't! Curse never ends!"

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

The guide shuddered. "Ah! But sir can become a man again with hot water! If sir splashed with cold water, sir will turn into a girl again, though!"

The now female demi saiyajin sat down next to a tree, as the Jusenkyo guide ran off to help another cursed person.

"Why did this have to happen?" Gohan cried. "I hate this!"

Goku patted her back. "It's okay! All we have to do is find some hot water and you'll be back to normal!"

"If I'm touched by cold water, I'll go back to being like this again!" She turned up and glared at her father. "This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't had slammed into me…! You're the one who insisted that I come, too!"

Goku gulped, as he looked down at his _daughter_. With that glare on her face, she looked just like Chichi.

"It was Piccolo who asked me if I wanted to come!" He yelled as he pointed to the Namekujin.

"DENDE was the one who suggested it, and he didn't tell me about any _cruses_."

Gohan's eyes widened. "HIM! HE sent me here KNOWING I'd probably be cursed!" Gohan slammed her fist into the ground. "He's just upset that I beat him at that chess game last week! Spoiled loser!"

Goku sweat dropped. "Come on, Gohan! He's your friend! He wouldn't try to toarcher you!"

Gohan sighed. "That's what you think."

She looked at her reflection in the spring again, and took in her female features. Her black hair had fallen limp, and seemed to have grown out a bit. It went to her mid-back. Although it was limp, it still was tangled and somewhat spiky, as most saiyajin hair was. It sort of reminded her of the hair style she had when she had long hair as a child.

Her face had a softer look to it, but then again, as she noticed, most of her skin had a soft look to it, unlike the hardened look it had when she was a male.

Her body had taken an hourglass-like shape. There were also the…body parts that weren't there before. She saw her cleavage and blushed. They weren't small, but at the same time, they weren't overly big. She pulled her gi up a bit, noticing that it revealed a bit too much, especially with the fact that the gi did hang off of her body a bit, since it was too big on her.

She had shrunk to a height of around five feet, two inches. She hated being short. She was much more comfortable at the height of six feet, six inches, that she had as a male.

"Let's go find some hot water." Gohan stated, as she pulled her eyes away from her reflection. She wasn't sure what she was more disturbed by. Her looks, or her higher pitched voice.

"Are there even any cities or towns around here?" Goku asked.

"I know of a hot spring around this area. Follow me." Piccolo responded.

The male, asexual, and female all lifted up off the ground and flew to the spring Piccolo had mentioned. Piccolo looked back at Gohan and blushed at the site of her breasts. Since the gi she was searing didn't have an undershirt, it showed off her chest rather well.

Gohan looked down to see what Piccolo was staring at and growled, before she put her hands over her chest. "Materialize an undershirt for me, please?"

Piccolo nodded, the blush still present on his face, as he materialized a light blue undershirt for Gohan. It matched her dark blue gi.

After another ten minutes of flying, Piccolo descended into a forest, as Gohan and Goku followed. He motioned Gohan to take some of the hot water from the spring.

Gohan approached it slowly. "It's not cursed, is it?"

Piccolo sweat dropped. "No. I've waded in that water before."

Gohan splashed some of the hot water onto herself, and looked down to see if she had changed. Sure enough, Gohan found himself a _him_ again.

"Thank goodness." Gohan stated, happy to hear his deeper voice back. "Being a woman was freaky."

Goku sat down next to the spring. "What should we do now? Your mother isn't expecting us back for a few days."

"I guess we could camp out here tonight and go back tomorrow. It is getting dark, after all." Gohan pointed out, as he through a stone into the water.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. All of his experiences with "camping" hadn't turned out well. Not only that, but Goku and Gohan had a history of being obnoxious while they slept. They snored, they rolled around the ground, they kicked, they made sounds, and sometimes, they had even talked.

"You don't mind, do you, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

Piccolo just glared. "Why can't you just back home?"

"Pleeeease, Piccolo-san?" Gohan pleaded, as he gave him the puppy dog look.

Piccolo's eye twitched. "You're too old for that look, Gohan!" He shook his head. "I refuse to let it affect me!"

"Piccolo-saaaan!"

Piccolo grunted. "Fine. Just don't bother me while you sleep. I've known you two to do all sorts of annoying things during the night."

"Thanks, Piccolo-san!" Gohan smiled, proud of his victory. He still had his charm over Piccolo after all the years. Goku laughed. "Thanks, Piccolo! I knew Gohan would convince you!"

Piccolo just grunted again. "Whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi watched the rain patter against the window, as she washed some dishes. Couldn't Goku just settle down? Gohan was strong enough as he was. All she wanted was for him to have a good job, get married, and give her grandchildren. She hated the fact that Goku pushed Gohan into fighting.

The woman looked over to Goten, who was currently sleeping on the couch. She smiled. He was so adorable. When he was born, she promised herself she wouldn't let him get caught up in fighting, but it turned out, he was just a carbon copy of Goku. He didn't need villains out to destroy the world to get him into fighting. He figured it out all by himself. She had discovered by the time he was two years old that there was no way he'd turn out to be the scholar-type like Gohan was. He wasn't as focused. Then again, that was one thing she loved about Goten. Both of her children were very precious to her, and both had their wonderful traits, as different as they were.

Chichi watched as lightning flashed through the sky, and small bursts of thunder sounded through the air, making Goten scrunch his nose in his sleep. She walked over to the window, and silently worried about Goku and Gohan. The storm was headed in their direction, after all. It would only be a matter of time before the storm would hit their location.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all looked up as they heard thunder. A storm was coming.

"Oh great." Gohan complained. "A storm. I hate sleeping in the rain."

"Then there's that other little fact." Goku stated.

Gohan blushed and attempted to get in a spot where the rain wouldn't hit him, but failed, as the rain began to pour down before he reached a dry spot.

"Oh joy. I'm a girl again." Gohan stated, as she brushed her hand through her hair. "Couldn't I have at least had an hour of manhood?"

Goku laughed. "Look on the bright side! At least you're pretty!"

"You just have to say that because you're my father." The girl rolled her eyes.

"You are, though! You look a lot like your mother, when you're a girl!"

Gohan just yawned and walked into a small cave. "I'm going to sleep, and I'm going to do it in a dry spot. Good night."

She lied down, and shuddered as her hands brushed against her breasts. She wanted to get rid of this curse. She was going to search for the dragonballs as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** How was it? Good, bad, so-so? Should I continue the fic, or trash it?

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Please review!


	2. Fashion Emergency!

**A/N:** _Another_ update? You bet! XD I've actually already written up the next chapters of Dangerous Thoughts and Sorrow of Shinigami…but…I kind of wrote them while I was at school, and left them there. Err…woops?

The only Ranma element that will be in the fic are the Jusenkyo curses (…and the Jusenkyo guide…who appeared for a few lines…). There won't be any Ranma characters.

I'm shocked I got ten reviews in only a day. Thanks so much, guys! Love to **Crimson Blademaster**, **DBZAngelX**, **The Saiyan**, **Dobe-Teme**, **rocks and glass**, **lady-kagome84**, **BlueNightGVZ2341**, **kate**, **Twinnie**, and **Mr.Staypuft**!

**Disclaimer:** One, two, three! I don't own DBZ! …Though Toriyama Akira and Toei Animation do. Jusenkyo came from _Ranma Nibunnoichi_, by Takahashi Rumiko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had the strangest dream, Otousan…" Gohan yawned. "I dreamed that I had turned into a girl. Isn't that stupid?" Gohan noticed the high pitch in her voice and looked down to see cleavage.

"Why…?" She wined. "Why couldn't it have _just_ been a dream!"

"Hey! On the bright side, Goten can have an older brother _and_ and older sister in only one person!"

"Otousan…" Gohan began, "why…"

Goku cocked his head, while Piccolo plugged his ears. "Why what?"

"WHY MUST YOU **ALWAYS** SEE THE DAMN _BRIGHT_ SIDE TO THINGS! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING _BRIGHT_ ABOUT THIS! CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, FOR ONCE!" Gohan panted, her chest heaving. "YOU KNOW, YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO 'SPEAKS AN INFIDENT DEAL OF NOTHING!'"

"Um…" Goku was going to point out that Gohan was acting just like his mother, but decided to follow Gohan's advice and keep his mouth shut. "Sorry?"

"JUST STOP TALKING!" Gohan screamed.

"But…" Goku started.

Piccolo stared at Goku. "Don't talk, Goku. That's the wise decision."

Gohan whipped around and set her glare on Piccolo. "YOU! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Piccolo's eyes widened and he just nodded. "Sure."

The three sat their for a few minutes, Gohan still panting from her outburst. It was one of the very few moments during their short trip where Goku didn't decide to pop up with a random statement, or an optimistic statement.

"Sorry, Otousan." Gohan apologized, blushing. "I don't know what came over me."

"I-It's okay." Goku paled. From what he had seen, all females had short tempers. Of course, he didn't take into consideration that he was one of the most oblivious people to how women think.

"Let's go home." Gohan suggested, as she walked over to the hot spring and poured hot water onto her body. Goku sighed in relief to see his _daughter_ being his _son_ again.

"Yeah. We might as well go home. We'll just tell your mother that the springs weren't working."

Piccolo and Gohan sweat dropped. "They weren't working?"

Goku nodded. "Yep!"

"Whatever, Otousan." Gohan grabbed his somewhat wet bag. "I don't want Okaasan to know about the curse. I plan to get the dragonballs and wish this thing away as soon as I possibly can."

Goku just nodded, as the two lifted off the ground, prepared to fly home.

"Bye, Piccolo-san!" Gohan yelled, before they flew towards the Son house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Erasa…are you sure this is a good idea?" Sharpner asked.

Erasa nodded. "Of course it is! We'll go to Gohan's house and ask where he's at, then we'll take Videl to where he is and BOOM! They're going to be such a cute couple!" She bubbled.

Sharpner sighed, knowing that when Erasa got set on something, she'd never give up on it. He loved that about her, but sometimes she just needed to give up. If Videl and Gohan liked each other, they'd get together on their own.

"Sharpner, I need you to pretend you're still after Videl." Erasa demanded. "I'll go after Gohan. It'll make both of them jealous, and they'll HAVE to show their love for each other!"

"I'm not good at acting though, Era-chan!" Sharpner debated. "How do you know they like each other, anyhow?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Men! They can _never_ see love between people!" The blonde paused. "It's the way they look at each other. The look Gohan gets on his face when Videl goes out to fight crime. It's like he's worried about her…and as more than a friend. He fights with her as Saiyaman (A/N: Erasa and Sharpner discovered that Gohan was Saiyaman at the Tenkaichi Budoukai.)! He's always looking out for her." She glared. "And MAKE yourself good at acting."

"Then there's Videl… She gets really jealous when other girls try to hit on Gohan. I've seen her looking at Gohan when she thinks he's not watching her, too! I just _know_ she likes him, Sharpner-chan!"

Sharpner snorted. "I get it, I get it! So what's all this junk you want me to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl screamed, as she through punches and kicks at a punching bag in her father's gym. She had been spoiling herself as she fought along side Gohan to punish criminals. She was too used to having someone to watch out for her, and now that Gohan was going to be gone for a few weeks, she had to make sure she was fine on her own.

"Why can't I hate you, Son Gohan?" Videl talked to herself, knowing that she was alone in the gym. "I try and try, but I just can't! I have all the reasons to hate you. You became the city's _favorite_ crime fighter, while I was pushed to the side. You defended me, weakening my skills for defending myself. You quickly became the most popular person at the school, despite the fact that I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan…not to say that I mind that. I hate that people like me because I'm his daughter. That just leads me to another reason to hate you. You make friends so easily, yet they don't even know you're Son Goku's son. They love you for who you are. People only befriend me to get closer to my father."

She paused in her punches for a moment to swat away some sweat that was threatening to fall in her eyes. "I'm sick of this feeling, Gohan. It makes me feel weak. I've always told myself I wouldn't let myself fall into a man's arms. That's what my mother did, and look where it go her! A woman has to be independent, and can't depend on some MALE to take care of her.

"I don't want to fall in love, Gohan-kun…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chichi, I'm home!" Goku yelled, as he walked in the door.

Gohan coughed. He shouldn't have given his father that poky he had in his bag.

"Goku-sa?" Chichi asked from the kitchen, as she put down the carrot she was cutting. "Why are you two back so early?"

"The springs broke!" Goku yelled happily.

Gohan sweat dropped, while his mother said, "Surely you can't be serious, Goku-sa…."

"I AM serious, and don't call me Shirley!" Goku bubbled.

"What really happened, Goku-sa?" Chichi asked.

Goku opened his mouth to speak, but Gohan interrupted him. "It turned out it was a really bad place to train. It was too cramped."

"Ah. That makes sense." Chichi responded. "Well, now that you're back, you should get to studying, Gohan-chan!"

"O-Okaasan!" The teenager spoke. "It's spring break! I'm not supposed to study during spring break! Most people just hang out with friends!"

"Hang out, you say?" Chichi cried. "IT'S SO TERRIBLE! MY BABY'S PICKING UP TERMS FROM THOSE HOODLUM TEENAGERS!"

"More like 'normal people' terms." Gohan whispered so she couldn't hear him. Before he could even retort to what his mother said, he was tackled down by a certain orange blob.

"Oniichan! Oniichan! You're back!" Goten chattered as he hugged his brother. "I missed you!"

Goten then jumped off of Gohan, and onto Goku. "You, too, Otousan!"

Gohan smiled as his father and brother hugged. They looked and acted so much alike, that it was scary. He slowly turned around and headed towards his room, hoping to slip past his mother.

Chichi followed silently behind Gohan, hoping he was going in his room to study. As soon as the door opened, cold water poured down on to Gohan.

From the kitchen, Goten yelled, "YAY! My prank worked! Trunks was right!"

Goku ran to Gohan's room, knowing the explosion that was about to happen. "Chichi…we can explain…"

"I-Is that you, Gohan?" She asked the teenaged girl who was sitting on the floor of her son's room. "Why are you…"

Gohan blushed. "It's me, Okaasan. It's a rather…interesting story."

"I-I bet it is." She responded. "Talk…now!"

Gohan jumped up from the ground and looked towards her father for help. "Well…you see…those springs weren't actually crowded…we left because of…because of this."

Goku rapidly nodded along, before cutting in, "You'll really find this story funny, Chichi!"

Both mother and _daughter_ turned to glare at the happy-go-lucky saiyajin, before Gohan continued, "We were all sparring, then Otousan hit me, and I fell into the water. When I came up from the water, I was a girl! The man at the springs told me that the springs were cursed and that I'd turn into a girl every time I was touched by cold water. I can turn back into a guy if I'm touched with hot water, though."

"That's a relief. I was scared you would stay a girl!" Chichi stated, as she just blankly stared at her _daughter_. Why must it be HER family that had all the strange crises? "On the other hand...I always did wish I had a daughter or a grand daughter. Now I have one."

"Okaasan…please boil some water for me…?" Gohan begged, seeing the look in his mother's eyes.

"I have to see how some dresses look on you, Gohan-chan!" She laughed as she pulled her daughter up to her room.

"Okaasan!" Gohan screamed, as she was pulled into her mother's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen dresses later, Gohan was back in her normal _male_ clothing. She was mortified to be put in dresses. Why did his mother like them so much? They were uncomfortable and hard to move in!

"Now it's time for make up!" Chichi giggled.

Gohan's eyes widened as she ran out the room. "NO! NEVER!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang.. "I'LL GET IT!" Goku and Goten screamed at the same time, as they ran to the door at the same time.

Goku opened the door and smiled at the two blond teenagers standing outside the door. "Who is it?"

"Otousan! Okaasan says you should ask that before you open the door!" Goten reprimanded.

"Oops!" Goku yelled, as he slammed the door shut in the couple's faces. "Who is it?" He asked again, happily.

"Um…is this Mr. Son?" A girl asked.

Goku raised an eyebrow, worried that the stranger at the other side may have been Freeza and Cell in disguise. "Answer my question first!"

"My name's Erasa, and the guy's Sharpner! We go to school with Gohan, and were wondering if he was here." The girl responded from the other side of the door.

Goku immediately opened the door, nearly making it fall of it's hinges. "Yep! He's here!"

"No, he's not…Goku-san!" Gohan covered up.

"Why are you calling me by my name, Go-" Goku was interrupted as Gohan slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Sorry! My father's had a bit too much sugar today." She lightly laughed. "Gohan's not here."

Erasa glared, fearing that the girl may have been Gohan's girlfriend. "Who are you?"

"I'm…I'm…" Gohan gulped, thinking of a name. He saw a few flowers sitting out in his mother's garden, and quickly said the first thing he could think of. "My name's Hana! I'm a friend of Gohan's! A family friend! Yeah!"

"Hana…huh?" Erasa glared. "Do you know where Gohan is?"

"Um…Gohan's still on his vacation." Gohan said.

Goten giggled. "What do you mean, Oneechan? You-" Gohan reached over and covered his mouth, now holding both his father and brother in his arms.

"Do you know _where_ exactly this vacation of his is taking place?" Sharpner asked from behind Erasa.

"I'm not really sure. It's somewhere in that direction!" Gohan yelled as he pointed in a random direction.

Erasa sighed. "Whatever. Thanks anyway." She looked over the girl. "What's that you're wearing? My gosh, girl, we need to get you some fashion help!"

"E-Era-chan!" Sharpner whispered. "We're supposed to be finding Gohan, not helping people with clothes!"

"Can't you see this is an emergency, Sharpner-chan!" Erasa yelled.

Erasa turned to look at Goku. "I hope you don't mind if I take Hana with me shopping."

Goku laughed at the image of Gohan trying on girly clothing. "Be my guest."

Erasa smirked and grabbed Gohan's hand. This would be a perfect opportunity to find out more about the girl…and shop. "Let's go, Hana-chan!"

"R-Right, Erasa." Gohan responded, as she was drug out the door.

"What do you say we do some spying?" Goku asked Goten with a smirk.

Goten smiled back. "This is gonna be funny!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I.-I don't need fashion help!" Gohan screamed, as she and Erasa stood in the Satan City mall. Sharpner had _amazingly_ had a doctor's appointment right when it was decided that they were going to the mall.

"We can either do this the easy way, Hana-chan…or we can do it the hard way. You pick." Erasa threatened.

Gohan gulped. "I want out of here."

"I see you've chosen the hard way. That's fine with me." Erasa giggled. "I can go to my favorite stores!"

"E-Erasa…where are you taking me?"

Erasa stopped in front of a store that scared the hell out of Gohan. It was…pink inside. With frilly stuff. There were a lot of ditzy-looking girls inside of it. The sign read, "Frilly, Pink Store for Really, Really Ditzy Girls."

"I like to call it the F.P.S.R.R.D.G, for short!" Erasa giggled.

Gohan just nodded in fear, as Erasa drug her in. So this was the horror Videl had to go through when Erasa took her shopping. THIS was the thing that brainwashed all the teenage girls. Well SHE wasn't going to be brainwashed into it! Erasa grabbed some things from a few racks, most of which were pink, and shoved them in Gohan's arms. "Go try those on, 'kay?"

Gohan took the clothes and walked into a closet, blushing as he stripped herself of her clothing to get the store's clothes on. Seeing her body like that scared her. She shook her head, reminding herself that she would collect the dragonballs VERY soon.

The girl peered at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. Even though she hated the pink, she had to admit that the clothes didn't look too bad on her figure. Had they been in any other color, she might have considered buying them.

_Maybe if they were in a purple. Purple might look good._ Gohan thought, before slapping her forehead. Now she was staring to act like a girl. That wasn't a good thing. She wanted to get rid of this body…as soon as possible.

"Are you done yet, Hana-chan?" Erasa asked from outside the dressing room.

Gohan walked out, wearing the one non-pink dress Erasa had given her. She blushed as Erasa clapped.

"That looks good on you, Hana-chan! You should get that one! I'll pay for it." Erasa smiled.

"S-Sure…" Gohan responded, as she walked back in, put her old clothes back on, and walked out, holding the dress.

As soon as she and Erasa got to the counter, the blonde saleswoman looked over Gohan, with a disgusted look on her face.

"What kind of fashion sense do you have, girl? If it weren't for the boobs, you'd look like a man!"

Gohan wasn't sure if she was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult. She just glared at the saleswoman.

"She's sure more pretty than you, miss!" A brown haired man who was somehow in the store, called. "Her boobs are bigger than yours, too!"

Gohan blushed, as she slapped her hands over her breasts. "W-What did you say?"

The man took her hand. "What's a pretty lady like you doing in such a low-life store? Why would Kami-sama put such a beautiful woman in such a position?" The man's hand wandered down Gohan's back until he rubbed her butt. "Your father must be a baker, 'cause, babe, you've got some nice buns!" (A/N: Many thanks to my friend offline for having a long list of the "corniest pick-up lines ever." XD)

Gohan turned redder than a tomato and slapped the man. "P-Pervert!"

Gohan ran out of the store, leaving Erasa to pay the bill. She ran around the corner and sat down, leaning on the wall to a store.

"I hate this body." She cried. "That guy was so gross! Why me?"

"Are you okay, miss?" Gohan heard a familiar voice ask. She looked up to see…Videl.

"I'm…I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Gohan responded, hugging her legs closer to her chest.

"You don't look alright." She said. "Why don't you come with me? I don't have anyone I'm shopping with anyway."

"O-Okay." Gohan responded, as she stood up, with the help of Videl. Gohan missed Videl. Even if he was a girl, and couldn't let Videl know it was him, he still would enjoy being with her.

As soon as they began to walk, they heard gunshots. Videl's watch beeped, and the police chief's voice blared.

"Videl-san! We have a problem! The Red Shark Gang has escaped! We need your help!"

Videl nodded and looked over to Hana. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

As soon as Videl had ran off far enough, Gohan followed her, whispering, "You must be kidding if you think I'm not going to help." As soon as Gohan arrived, he aw Videl standing outside of a large mansion, along with the whole police force. They said something to her, and she ran into the building.

A few minutes later, Gohan ran into the building, seeing that all the lights were off. She felt Videl's ki a few rooms away from the one she was presently in.

The girl quietly snuck through the mansion, making sure to not knock into something. Gohan smiled as she felt a light switch in one room. She switched the light on, and, although the light did come on, a strange gas was suddenly released into the room.

_Shit. They must have planned for someone to turn on the light._ She thought.

Gohan put her hand to her face, trying to stop the gas from coming into her lungs, though she knew it was already to late. She felt drowsy for a moment, before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There we have it! Chapter two! I tried to throw a bit of humor into it.

_Gohan sweat dropped, while his mother said, "Surely you can't be serious, Goku-sa…."_

_"I AM serious, and don't call me Shirley!" Goku bubbled._

Cookies to whoever knows what movie I got that from. One clue is that it's over 20 years old.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Please review!


	3. Crazy Fortune Tellers

**A/N:** _Another_ chapter? Yep. Why? Because I'm bored. XD I have nothing better to be doing.

**Crimson Blademaster**, **Somedude**, **SFBKludge**, **amy-the-rat**, and **korrd** all guessed the movie right (well, SFBKludge didn't name it, but named an actor, so it's all good). It was Airplane! It's an awesome movie, so if you haven't seen it, you should. It's probably the best comedy ever made...well...Top Gun DOES come close, but still...

You guys can pick up your cookies at h t t p / s h i n i d a m a c h u u . n e t / c o o k i e . g i f (delete the spaces). XD I TOLD you I'd give you a cookie!

Many thanks to my thirteen awesome reviewers, **lady-kagome84**, **DBZAngelX**, **Dobe-Teme**, **Crimson Blademaster**, **Somedude**, **go-yaffa**, **SFBKludge**, **IceNight009**, **amy-the-rat**, **Phoenix-Master1010**, **kate**, **Silver Warrior**, and **korrd**.

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z is owned by Toriyama Akira. Jusenkyo's curses come from Ranma Nibunnoichi, which is a manga/anime by Takahashi Rumiko. I don't own either, sadly. If I did own them, I'd be filthy rich.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gohan-kun! Gohan-kun! Wake up, Gohan-kun!" Gohan heard a familiar feminine voice call to him. He opened his eyes to see Videl…wearing a rather provocative dress. It was a 'bit' too tight, a 'bit' too short, and showed off quite a LOT of cleavage._

_"V-V-Videl-san!" He squeaked. "Why are you wearing that…?"_

_Videl slyly scooted next to him, laid her head on his chest, and began to poke and prod his muscles. "Don't you like me wearing this, Gohan-kun? Am I not pretty?"_

_"N-No! Of course not! You're really pretty, Videl-san! It's just…not like you." He responded._

_"I love you so much, Gohan-kun…" She whispered. "Please tell me you love me."_

_Gohan gulped as her hands began to roam all over his body. He looked down to Videl, and blushed as he got a clear view of her breasts._

_"I…Videl-san…" He hugged her. "I love you, too, Videl-san." Gohan couldn't help but think to himself that his profession came out slightly too easily._

_"Don't ever let me go, Gohan-kun."_

_Gohan smiled. "I won't Videl-san. I promise."_

_Right when Gohan thought that nothing could go wrong, rain began to pour down on the couple. Suddenly Gohan was the smaller of the two._

_Gohan was slammed to the ground by Videl, mud splashing onto all of her clothing. "Videl-san! I can explain!"_

_"No…No, you can't, Gohan-kun." She glared. "All you do is keep secrets from me. You lie to me, over and over again."_

_Gohan got on her knees and grabbed Videl's leg. "Videl-san…"_

_Videl slapped his hand away and walked off into the distance. Gohan tried to run up to her, but it seemed as though the farther she ran, the farther Videl got._

_Slowly, Videl turned and gave one final glare to Gohan._

_"I hate you, Son Gohan."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl looked at the sleeping girl on the bed in front of her. The foolish girl had followed Videl into the mansion and had been knocked out by one of the many traps that the Red Shark gang had set up. Videl had easily defeated the gang, but she was still angry at the girl for following her in.

"Please…no….don't leave me…" Hana mumbled in her sleep. "I'm so sorry."

'I wonder what she's dreaming about.' Videl thought. 'Probably some guy.' She snorted. 'She _was_ shopping at the most ditzy store in town, after all. What was it called?' She paused in her thoughts. 'Frilly, Pink Store for Really, Really Ditzy Girls…I think that's what Erasa called it.'

"Videl-san..?" Videl looked down to see the other girl wide awake, staring at her. "Why am I at your house, Videl-san?"

"You were knocked out by the Red Shark Gang's sleeping gas." She responded. "Why did you follow me into there? That was incredibly stupid, you know! You could have been killed!"

The girl smiled a bit. "I doubt it. I've dealt with punks like them before."

"Yep." Gohan said, still half asleep. "All the time."

Videl smirked. She needed someone to beat up on. If this girl claimed she could fight, it gave her the perfect opportunity to get a good spar. She really did miss Gohan. He was the only person she ever sparred with that didn't go crying to their mommy after one punch.

"If you're so good, then spar me." Videl stated. "You owe me, anyway. I saved your butt."

Gohan's eyes widened. What had she gotten herself into? She _had_ to find a way out, and she had to get out of it FAST!

"I'm…I'm sorry, Videl-san. My parents are probably really worried about me. I need to be going home."

Videl glared. "Whatever. I'm not letting your off the hook though. You'd better be hear at three o'clock tomorrow. I need a sparring partner."

"Eh…sure…" Gohan stuttered. "Why don't you just spar with your dad?"

Videl snorted. "He thinks he's too good to spar with me. He is the world champion, after all. I usually spar with this one guy, but he's on some vacation or something right now."

Gohan smiled. "A boy, huh? Is he a challenge for you? I mean, you are the daughter of the guy who defeated Cell." Gohan chuckled under her breath at the last comment.

"Yeah. He's one of the few people who can keep up with me." Videl smiled.

"Well, I've got to be going, Videl-san. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, as she attempted to find an exit.

"You'd _better_ be hear." Videl stated, letting her cold exterior come up again. "Here, I'll show you wear the door is."

Gohan blushed. "Thanks."

The two silently walked down the stairs, into the main room, where Videl showed Gohan to the door.

"See you." Videl waved.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah. Bye!"

Gohan ran out the door, and onto the sidewalk of Satan Avenue. How did she manage to get herself into so much trouble? It was impossible!

The demi saiyajin walked silently to Satan City Park, where she sat down at one of the benches near the lake. She looked down at her reflection.

'If Videl ever finds out that I'm hiding this secret from her, she'll hate me.' She thought. 'Why do I hate the thought of her hating me so much? Why does it make me hurt so much? If it were anyone else, I wouldn't care.'

Gohan swiped at her reflection in the water. 'I hate this body. I need to find the dragonballs…and soon.'

The girl stood up and walked over to a small coffee shop. She was going to find the dragonballs, but she wanted to greet Bulma as a male, not a female.

"May I have a cup of hot water, please?" Gohan asked the sales clerk.

The clerk just raised his eyebrow. "Why would you need a cup of hot water?"

"I…um…like drinking water when it's hot!" Gohan responded with a small blush.

"Whatever." The clerk poured some of the water used for making coffee and gave the cup to Gohan. "It's free. You don't need to pay anything."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks, sir!"

The black haired girl ran out of the shop before blasting off into the sky. As soon as she was a safe distance off the ground, she poured the hot water over herself.

"OW! Damn, that was hot!" Gohan yelled in pain, yet he was still happy to hear his masculine voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'How long it takes Goku to eat all the food in a Walmart' later..._

"Please, Bulma-san! I really need the dragon radar!" Gohan begged.

Bulma sighed. "I'll give it to you. What do you need it for?"

"Well…" Gohan blushed. "I can't tell you. You'd laugh."

Bulma smiled. "I wouldn't laugh at you, Gohan-kun. You're like a son to me."

The teenager took in a large gulp. "If Vegeta-san knew…"

"Come on, Gohan-kun. I want to know what's bothering you. I'm sure I could help you out!"

"O-Okay. I'll tell you…or…show you. Can I tell you in private though? I don't want Vegeta knowing."

Bulma sweetly smiled. "Sure, Gohan-kun. Lets go to my lab. Vegeta wouldn't dare step into there."

The two walked into the lab, and as soon as Bulma shut the door she turned and looked into Gohan's eyes. "What's this big secret, Gohan-kun? Normally you don't care what Vegeta thinks."

"He…would laugh at this one for the rest of my life." Gohan walked up to one of the sinks in the lab and began to fill a cup with cold water. "Promise me you won't laugh, Bulma-san."

"I won't." The blue haired genius said.

Gohan closed his eyes before he splashed the water onto himself. She slowly opened her eyes to see Bulma's reaction.

"How…?" Bulma asked in shock.

Gohan bit her bottom lip. "Do you remember that trip I took with Otousan and Piccolo-san? Well, it turns out those training grounds had…cursed springs. I fell into the spring of the drowned girl. Every time I'm splashed with cold water, I'm turned into a girl. When I'm splashed with hot water, I go back to being a guy."

The older woman slowly nodded. "Well, I'm going to have to say, you really managed to get yourself into trouble this time, didn't you, Gohan-kun…or should I say Gohan-chan?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Bulma-san." Gohan begged. "Do you understand why I need the dragonballs now?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead and take the dragon radar. It must be uncomfortable…being a girl and all. I know I'd go crazy if I became a man every time I touched cold water!" She laughed.

Gohan grabbed some hot water from the sink and splashed it onto herself. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Bulma-san. Thanks!"

With that, Gohan ran out of Capsule Crop, dragon radar in hand.

'FINALLY I can get rid of this curse! It's only been a few days, but I'm already dieing to be a man for good!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gohan's been gone a long time. I hope he's okay!" Chichi said, worriedly.

Goku laughed a bit. "Come on, Chichi! He's old enough to be out on his own now. I'm sure he's just with Videl, anyway."

Chichi perked up at that. "Do you think they're making our grandbabies, Goku-sa?"

The saiyajin shuddered. She was scary when she went into her 'I want grandbabies right now' mode. "Sure, Chichi."

As soon as Goku got up to go out to train, Goten pulled on his pant leg. "Otousan, how are babies made?"

Goku face faulted. "Well, Goten, I know this might scare you, as it scared Gohan for years, but…"

"Wow! It must be really scary to scare 'Niichan!" Goten piped.

Goku sweat dropped. "You see, Goten, think of it like a hot dog and a bun. When the hot dog goes into the bun, a baby hot dog or a baby bun is created!"

Goten cocked his head. "But Otousan, when I eat hot dogs with buns, they don't make other hot dogs and buns! How do they make another hot dog or bun?"

"Okay, think of it as putting puzzle pieces together. When the two puzzle pieces fit, they make a big piece, right? Think of the big piece as being a baby!"

"I'm confused, Otousan."

Goku scratched his head. "This was a lot easier with Gohan. Though he did need that psychiatric therapy after I told him…" The man sighed. "Maybe I should just give you one of Kamesennin's magazines. You'll understand then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan growled as she landed in East City. The last dragonball she had gotten was in the bottom of the lake…meaning she had to get wet. Why couldn't it have been in the bottom of a hot spring? Wasn't it just her luck!

She looked up at the building in front of her. It was some kind of fortune tellers place. She rolled her eyes. Ever since she'd met Baba, she'd thought that fortune tellers what a little crazy.

"Ah! Yet another lassie is here to have her fortune told! Come, come!" A wrinkled old woman grabbed Gohan by her wrist.

"HEY! LEMME GO! I JUST NEED THIS ONE THING FROM YOU!"

The woman ignored Gohan and looked at her palm. "Ah! I see that you have terrible luck! Your palm is telling me that people enjoy making your life hell! Especially fanfiction authors!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Never mind, missy, you'd never understand their powers."

Gohan just blinked. "I'm looking for this orange ball with stars on it. You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?"

The woman smiled, as she showed Gohan into a room where there was a certain orange ball with five starts on it, laying on a blue pillow.

The demi saiyajin rushed towards the ball, only to be held back by the woman. "I'll let you have it, but only if you let me read your do something for me. I'm awfully tired, and I need some help moving a few boxes. Could you help me, please?"

The woman turned around and smirked. These girls were so foolish. They all just fell right into her trap.

"Can you please just sit in that chair over there for a moment? I need to find the key to the room."

"Okay." The girl responded, smiling.

After a few minutes, the woman came back in, bearing a small crystal in her hands. She walked in front of Gohan, and smirked. She brought out the crystal and spun it in front of Gohan's eyes, the light from the ceiling reflecting onto the walls.

Gohan was confused by the smirk, but immediately relaxed as soon as her eyes fell onto the crystal. She suddenly felt extremely drowsy.

"Just relax." The elderly woman chided. "You must be so tired."

Gohan zoned out, just staring at the crystal. All the tenseness in her muscles left. The crystal was so mesmerizing.

"How are you feeling, darling?" The woman asked.

"I'm tired." Gohan emotionlessly responded. Although she was speaking, her mind was still transfixed on the crystal in front of her.

The woman smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Son Gohan."

"Gohan? Where did you get a name like that from?"

Gohan's blank eyes continued staring at the crystal. "I was named after my great grandfather, the legendary Son Gohan."

"Tell me, Gohan-chan, do you know how to fight?"

"Yes."

The woman hideously smiled. "Really? How long have you been fighting?"

"I've been fighting since I was four years old. I've fought for twelve years."

"That's sure a long time." She paused. "What made you start fighting?"

"My uncle from space came and attacked us. He kidnapped my dad and told him that if he didn't kill one hundred people in a day, he'd kill me. My dad and Piccolo-san came and saved me, but my dad died in the process. My uncle said that two other saiyajin friends of him would come a year later, so Piccolo took me and trained me. My dad was revived a year later with the dragonballs, and the saiyajins came, and I fought them."

The woman's eyes widened. This girl…

"What race are you?"

"I am half saiyajin, half human." The girl responded.

The woman smirked. Her master might be interested in this girl. "What happened after the fight with the saiyajins?"

"We left for Namekusei. A few of our friends had died, and since Kami had died along with Piccolo, the dragonballs on Earth were gone. Since Namekusei had dragonballs, we figured we could revive them using those dragonballs.

When we got to Namekusei, it turned out there was an evil being named Freeza who was also looking for the dragonballs. My dad eventually ended up destroying him, or so we thought, and my friends were revived.

After we got home, a guy named Trunks came and told us that these androids would attack us in three years. We trained for the three years, and fought the androids. Dr. Gero had also created a biological weapon though…Cell.

We trained for Cell in the Room of Spirit and Time. I became a super saiyajin while in there. The day the Cell Games came, my dad fought Cell first. After a while, he gave up and told me to fight next. I was so shocked. I ended up destroying Cell…but my father's life was taken that day.

Seven years later, my dad came back for a day, and we ended up meeting evil again. We fought a being named Buu. I was absorbed into Buu, but my father managed to destroy him.

A few weeks ago, I fell into a cursed spring. I'm actually supposed to be a guy, but because of the spring's curse, I become a woman every time I'm splashed with cold water."

The woman took in this information. Even though the girl was originally a man, she still had a female body. With her past…she must have had so much power. This girl was perfect.

"Give me a piece of your hair, girl."

Gohan slowly brought her hand up to a few strands of hair, and plucked them from her head. She handed the strands to the woman.

'I'll have the master evaluate this. She might be the one.' She thoughts.

The woman took the crystal away and snapped. Emotion immediately fled into Gohan's eyes again.

"What happened?" She asked, scratching her head.

The woman smiled sweetly. "You must have fallen asleep, sweetie."

Gohan blushed. "Oh. Woops. Sorry, miss." The teenager thought nothing of falling asleep. After all, the gas from earlier might not have completely worn off.

The girl moved the boxes for the fortune teller and took the dragonballs. Gohan waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye! Thanks for you help, miss!"

The woman waved, before she let out an ugly cackle as soon as Gohan was far enough away that she wouldn't here her.

"It's YOU I should thank! Yukio-sama will be so pleased!"

The woman disappeared, her shop disappearing with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** dum dum dum Gohan really does manage to get himself into some interesting situations, now doesn't he? XD We fanfiction authors have so much fun torturing him.

Small pronounciation chart:  
Hana - HAH-NAH  
Yukio - YOO-KEE-OH

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Press review, please!


	4. Videl Wants to Go PANTIE Shopping!

**A/N:** -dies from excitement- It's FINALLY spring break! -throws confetti everywhere- I can FINALLY update my fics! School's been rather hectic this last week (tests…more tests…quizzes…more quizzes…research projects…essays…concerts… -kills self from exhaustion-). Not only that, but I've been sick to add to it. -whips out Kleenex-

I've been really looking forward to writing up this chapter. This is my main Gohan torture fanfic, after all. -sigh- How I enjoy torturing out little Gohan-chan….of course, I think every Gohan fangirl enjoys torturing him. -sweat drops- I'll shut up now.

Thanks for reviewing, **lady-kagome84**, **MadnessLover**, **kate**, **Darth Umbrus**, **BlueNightGVZ2431**, **Phoenix-Master1010**, **DBZAngelX**, **FroBoy**, and **Silver Warrior**! I luff you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat! I don't own Dragonball Z! -everyone gasps in utter shock- I do own all of my original character though! Hehe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan sadly sighed as he flew to Satan City. He was going to use the dragonballs to wish away his curse last night, but then he remembered the deal that 'Hana' had made with Videl.

It had been at that moment when he had been visited by, what he liked to call, the 'good-girl Hana' and the 'bad-ass Hana.' 'Bad-ass Hana' had told him that he should ditch Videl and solve his own problems. 'Good-girl Hana' had told him that it was wrong to stand up people and that he could always solve his own problem later.

Bad-ass Hana, who was wearing a tight, black, leather halter top that showed her midriff, black gloves, a skin-tight short, black leather skirt that didn't even go down to her knees, with black, leather boots, to match, just glared.

"Come on, Gohan-babe! Don't let a stupid tomboy like her boss you around! She DESERVES to be stood up!" Bad-ass Hana yelled.

"Don't listen to her, Gohan-chan!" Good-girl Hana yelled. She was currently wearing one of those school-girl outfits that everyone always sees in shoujo anime, with the long blue skirt, white shirt, blue bandana, and the blue tie that was held together by what looked like a ring. She was wearing simple brown shoes.

"It's bad to stand up people! Videl's a really nice girl, and I bet you could even get her to date you…if it wasn't for us, of course!" The girl giggled. "Don't you just love your feminine side!"

Gohan's eyebrow twitched. Weren't they supposed to be a devil and angel version of _himself_. _Why_ was he seeing versions of his _female_ self?

"You're seeing us because you want to get rid of your girly side so badly, Gohan-babe." The bad-girl Hana said as she absently brought out a cigarette and began to smoke it, right when good-girl Hana knocked it out of her hands.

The good-girl Hana glared. "BAD-CHAN! Lets leave Gohan-chan alone!"

Gohan shook his head and continued flying towards the city, the two "pixies" disappearing. He was officially going insane.

Upon entering the city, Gohan searched for a pond or something that let out cold water. He was hoping to find a place near Mr. Satan's mansion, since it was annoying having to walk around the whole city as a girl. He got unwanted attention from some boys.

Gohan smiled as he found a small fountain that was only a few blocks away from Mr. Satan's house. The demi-saiyajin jumped into it, getting a few looks from some people walking by. Of course, they didn't completely go into shock until, instead of the teenage boy they saw jump into the fountain emerged from it, but a teenage girl wearing the exact same clothing jump out.

"I can't wait to get this over with." Gohan mumbled to herself. She was hoping this would be the last time she'd _ever_ spend as a girl. Everything about being a girl was uncomfortable to Gohan. There was the higher pitch to her voice, which annoyed the heck out of her, how petite she was, which annoyed her even more, the…body parts that weren't there before, and then the attention she received for her looks. She really didn't see herself as being that pretty, so she really didn't understand why so many guys were interested in her.

The girl growled as a boy about her age came up and tried to grab her hand. "What's a sexy girl like you doing here in Satan City?"

Since she was in a bad mood, she didn't even bother trying to talk to him to get him away. She just slapped him, sending him flying into a tree. "Touch me ever again, and you'll be dead."

There was the other thing she hated about the curse. She got so emotional and could barely control her temper. It made her feel like she was turning into her mother!

One thing was for sure, Gohan had never understood girls, and still didn't understand them, even though she was currently in a female body.

Turning a few corners, Gohan found herself at the Satan Mansion. She was sure hoping Videl was waiting for her, considering the mansion was heavily protected with all sorts of security devices. Only certain people could get in.

"Good afternoon, Hana-chan!" Videl called from her balcony. "I'll be right down!"

"Okay, Videl-san!" Gohan responded from her place outside the mansion.

A few minutes later, Videl came out of the Satan Mansion in a black gi with a light purple undershirt. She typed in a few numbers on a key pad, and the gates opened, allowing Gohan onto the front yard of Videl's house. As soon as she was in the yard, the gates shut.

"Lots of security precautions, huh?" Gohan asked, looking at all the equipment set up around the house.

Videl rolled her eyes. "My dad seems to think he has a lot of enemies out there. He once thought those golden-haired people from the Cell Games were going to come and attack him or something, but he's settled his differences with them now. I'm not really sure why he still keeps all this stuff up. I'd think that a nice lock and a simple security system would be good enough." The blue eyed girl paused. "So…let's get to training! I'm interested to see how strong you are."

Gohan smiled and followed Videl into the house, getting dizzy with all the twists and turns they had to take to get to the Satan dojo. Even the most coordinated person would surely get lost in here! Gohan had been Videl's friend for a little over a year now, but she'd never really been into the Satan house. It kind of disappointed her that the first time she'd be in Videl's house, Videl didn't even know it was her…err…him, as in, Son Gohan-him.

"Here we are!" Videl stated as she stood outside the door to the dojo. Taking off her shoes, she bowed at the door and allowed Gohan to come in. Gohan did the same action, taking off her shoes and bowing, before turning to Videl. Videl lead her over to a few mats that were in the middle of the extraordinarily large dojo. Before walking onto the mat, the pair bowed again.

The two stood on opposite sides of the mat, staring at each other for a moment, looking for any weaknesses in their stances. Gohan quickly brought her ki down to around Videl's amount of ki, to make the fight fairer. Of course, Gohan had never fought in his girl body either, so Videl did have the advantage that she knew how her body operated, whilst Gohan was still unused to hers.

"Ready?" Gohan asked.

Videl smirked. "Let's go!"

With that, Videl lunged at Gohan. Gohan was expecting that from Videl, as Videl had a tendency to always start out on the offensive. Gohan quickly brought her arm up to block Videl's punch. Videl then tried to kick Gohan, but missed as Gohan jumped away too quick for her short leg to hit her. Videl continued throwing punches with Gohan dodging for a few moments before she jumped back and glared at the black-eyed girl in front of her.

"Stop it, already!" She yelled.

Gohan blinked. "What…?"

Videl growled. "Why won't you attack me! All you're doing is dodging and blocking my attacks!" The girl sighed. "It's just like how that _Son Gohan_ fights me! It's like you think I'm weak or something!"

Gohan gulped. "I'm sorry, Videl-san. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

Gohan brought her fist up and successfully managed to hit Videl in the stomach. She hoped it didn't hurt Videl too much. Hopefully with her lowered ki…

Videl just smirked. "There you go. That actually hurt a little."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Stop apologizing. Martial arts is a violent sport. You're supposed to get hurt."

Gohan nodded before Videl managed to topple her over with a kick to her legs. Gohan attempted to throw herself back up with a flip, but with her balance differing from her male form, she just ended up landing on her head.

Videl sweat dropped. This was one of the strangest girls she'd ever seen. Videl could easily see that the girl was holding back against her. Sparring wasn't any fun if she was going to do that.

Videl then noticed how Hana's gi had been ripped after falling. The strings were barely staying together.

"I think we should call it a day, Hana. Your gi's falling apart." The girl sighed. "Please don't hold back next time."

Gohan got up and brushed some dirt off of her gi. "I…wasn't holding back, Videl-san."

"You're a horrible liar, Hana-chan." Videl put her arms on her hips. "Cut it with the 'Videl-san,' too. It's too respectful. You really do remind me of Gohan-kun."

Gohan blushed. Was she really that obvious?

"Anyway, I'll let you have some of my cloths, since I don't know how much longer that gi's going to stay together. You're a little shorter than me, but they should fit."

Gohan nodded as she followed the girl up to her room. Upon entering the room, Videl brought out a purple t-shirt with dark blue shorts. Gohan just blinked and then nearly had a heart attack when Videl began to take off her gi.  
"What's wrong, Hana?" Videl asked. "We're both girls, you know."

Gohan turned around and blushed. "Y-Yeah." She slowly stripped of her gi, and when she turned around to grab the clothes Videl put out for her, she saw Videl looking at her strangely. Videl had already managed to get some new clothes on, which made Gohan happy…well, at least she told herself she should be happy.

"Why are you wearing boy's underwear, Hana?"

Gohan looked down and saw, sure enough, her boxers with teddy bears on it. The girl blushed.

"They're…comfortable?"

Videl blinked. "What do you do during 'that-time-of-the-month?'"

Gohan blinked. "What?"

"You know, during your period. How do you keep the pad in?"

Gohan felt like she was going to die right then and there. If there was one thing she didn't enjoy talking about, it was feminine anatomy.

"My parents never really taught me much about girl stuff." The demi saiyajin explained.

"It must be so uncomfortable without a bra." Videl stated with wide eyes, noticing that Hana's breasts were maybe a cup size larger than her own.

Gohan blushed at the mention of women's lingerie. How had she got herself into this position again?

"I'm going to take you shopping, Hana. If anything, you need a bra! It's got to be hard to fight…or do anything…without one!"

Gohan quickly put her clothes on before turning bright red at the thought of being in a store with all those…bras and panties…then the thought of putting those bras and panties on. Yes, this would be on her list of most embarrassing moments.

After getting dressed, leaving the house, and walking down to the local mall, Gohan found herself in front of a store called…"Frilly, Pink Store with Lingerie for Really, Really Ditzy Girls."

"Videl…chan." Gohan shivered from two things. One, the title of the store, and two, from calling Videl, 'Videl-chan.' The '-chan' was used among girls for each other, but people who were dating also used it. It was just awkward.

"Sorry about having to take you to this store, Hana-chan." Videl sighed. "It's the closest lingerie store."

Gohan nodded, somehow happy that she wouldn't have to see any Victoria's Secret angels. That…would have made the occasion much more horrific than it already was.

Videl scratched her chin as they entered the store. "Let's see…I'd say you're a cup bigger than me and maybe a little smaller around." Videl grabbed a bra that was labeled, '32-C.' It also had some panties on the hanger with it. "Go try this one on." Grabbing a few other items, Videl stuffed them in Gohan's arms also. "Try these, too."

Gohan blushed as she found herself in the dressing room of F.P.S.L.R.R.D.G. She took off her shirt and pants and looked at herself in the mirror. It was still rather…strange to see herself as a woman.

'It'll look weird if I don't buy something.' She thought to herself, as she grabbed a bra and tried to figure out how to put it on. After a few tries, she finally got it on right. Thankfully, it was just right.

Five bras later, Gohan walked out of the dressing room. "They're all fine."

Videl smiled. She paid for the clothing, as the two found themselves outside. The two bought some ice cream and sat on the bench in the mall right when Videl's watch beeped.

"Yes, chief?"

"You have to hurry, Videl! These men are threatening to kill a bunch of women at Satan City Park! We need you!"

Videl nodded and turned to Hana. "Don't follow me this time." At that moment, Videl ran off to the park.

Gohan grumbled. Where had she seen this before? Unlike last time, she ran off to find hot water before following Videl.

Quickly realizing that she was in women's clothing and it would look incredibly stupid to turn into a man wearing those clothes, she activated her Saiyaman outfit first, hoping that no one would notice how Saiyaman was _slightly_ shorter than normal and that Saiyaman had larger breasts.

Grabbing a cup of hot water from a tea stand, she splashed herself with it, becoming a guy again.

Gohan smirked as he flew after Videl, happy to be a guy again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keh. All of these women are weak. I doubt master would want them, Ichiro (1)!" A man with blond hair yelled.

The man named Ichiro just snorted. "I'm sure master could use them for something. We at least have to show him that we tried."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The two looked up to see Videl, who had burst through the door, glaring. They were almost expecting her to burst out into, 'Ai to seigi n, sailor fuku bishoujo senshi, SAILORMOON! Tsuki ni kawate, oshiokyo! (I am the sailor-suited beautiful warrior of love and justice, SAILOR MOON! In the name of the moon, you will be punished!),' but instead the girl said,

"Release the women right now, or else I'll be forced to take extreme measures."

Ichiro and the guy who was named Fukudome (2) laughed. "Make us!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The two men looked up, and _then_ they got their Sailormoon-ish speech.

"I am the warrior of justice, SAIYAMAN! Let go of those women, or else I'll punish you!"

Ichiro and Fukudome face faulted. Ichiro looked over at Fukudome. "Who's this idiot?"

"I shall repeat myself!" Saiyaman yelled as he struck a pose. "I am the warrior of justice, SAI-"

"WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, BOZO!" Fukudome yelled.

"Well you asked…"

"Saiyaman, since they're obviously not letting the women go, can we just give them to the police and call it good?" Videl asked, sweat dropping at the idiocy of her partner, forgetting that he was supposed to be on a vacation.

Noticing how the clouds looked like they were going to pour rain at any moment, Saiyaman nodded in agreement, not wanting Videl to see him as a girl. He'd have to get out of there fast.

Gohan used one of his light punches that he used on all humans when he attacked Fukudome, but was shocked when the man didn't even flinch. His punch should have been enough to knock out any normal human.

"Is that all you've got, Saiyafreak?" He asked.

Gohan glared, hearing a rumble of thunder. It would rain any minute now.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent for one moment!" Fukudome yelled as he punched Gohan in the stomach, sending the demi-saiyajin flying into a tree.

"GOH…SAIYAMAN!" Videl yelled, running up to him. Before she could get to him however, Ichiro appeared in front of her. "I'm sure master wouldn't mind one more woman."

Videl shrieked as Ichiro struck her on the head. She immediately crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"VIDEL-SAN!" Gohan yelled as he stood up. The rain suddenly began to pour.

Fukudome ran up to Gohan and pushed her against the tree, removing her Saiyaman watch, making Gohan return to her street clothing. Gohan glared at her assaulter, before powering up, sending the man flying across the park.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? It looks to me like Saiyaman has turned into a girl."

Gohan just glared. "Listen, pal, leave all of these women alone!"

"Keh. It doesn't matter. Our search is over." Ichiro smiled as he and Fukudome disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Luckily for her, all the police officers had been knocked out by the pair of men. No one had seen her change from a man to a woman. She slapped the chief awake.

"The guys are gone. You might want to take all of those women," Gohan pointed to all the unconscious women, "to a hospital or something."

"Um…thanks, miss. What's your name?"

She smiled. "I don't see why you need to know."

The policeman blinked before turning to wake up his fellow police officers.

Gohan silently walked over to Videl and picked her up in her arms. She looked down at the girl. Satan wouldn't be home for a while, since he was on his trip, and she didn't really want to leave Videl at home alone…so that left her one choice.

Gohan sighed as she picked up into the air, heading towards her house. She would have to pray that today would be her lucky day and Videl wouldn't wake up in mid-flight or before she turned back into a guy.

Several minutes later, Gohan landed at her house. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. She had her hands full with Videl and didn't feel like getting out her keys.

"Who is it?" Goku asked. He was proud to say that he had finally got his door etiquette down.

"It's me. Gohan."

Goku noticed the high pitch to the voice and then realized it was raining. He'd almost forgotten about Gohan's curse!

Chichi gasped as she saw what was in Gohan's arms the instant Goku opened the door for their son...err…daughter.

"VIDEL!" Chichi ran up to the girl. She grabbed her from her _daughter's_ arms, threw her on the couch, threw a blanket over her, grabbed a rag and put it on her head, and then threw a thermometer in her mouth in less than five seconds. That's a new record.

"What happened?" Goku asked the teenaged girl next to him.

Gohan looked down. "Some freaks who were trying to kidnap a bunch of girls knocked her out. They weren't your average criminals, Otousan. I think I could have beaten them as a super saiyajin, but I was having trouble with them in my normal form. That's…not normal for a human." She blinked. "Then they said that their 'search' was over the instance they saw me as a girl."

Goku looked at his daughter grimly. "Do you think it's something to be worried about?"

"I'm…not sure. It'd probably be best to ask Piccolo and Dende about it as soon as possible. Right now, I'd better become a guy again though. I wouldn't want Videl to see me like this. It started to rain right after Videl was knocked out, so she still doesn't know about my curse."

Goku frowned as he watched Gohan heat up some water. He was worried about Gohan. They had said that their 'search' was over when they saw Gohan as a girl. What in the world was that supposed to mean?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay! I finished chapter four! In all honesty, I started writing this on Saturday, but didn't finish until today. -sweat drops- I had many…side tracks along the way. Heh.

(1) - Am I the only weirdo who watched that international baseball tournament? Ichiro's one of the guys on the Japanese baseball team (who won the championship against Cuba, might I add). I didn't feel like searching for a meaningful name for the thugs, so I just chose the first Japanese name that came to mind.

(2) - Another Japanese baseball player. I think that's how his name was spelled. -scratches head- Or was it 'Fukodame?'

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Please review!


	5. COOK OFF Time! aka: Things Explode!

**A/N:** An update _already_? -sweat drops- I felt inspired and decided I might as well update again before spring break is over. So…yeah. Not a long author's note, but it's not like you care (if you actually read these XD). 

Thanks bunches for reviewing, **lady-kagome84**, **MadnessLover**, **DBZAngelX**, **FroBoy**, **Phoenix-Master1010**, **cool-cat14**, and **Silver Warrior**! -hugs- Only a few reviews shy of fifty!

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z, sadly, is not owned by me. It's owned by Toriyama Akira. -points towards Japan- Toei Animation also owns the anime, and, as much as I hate to admit it, Funimation owns part of it…kind of…and that's not saying I like the dub. -snorts- The whole Jusenkyo idea came from Ranma Nibunnoichi, which is owned by Takahashi Rumiko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl groaned as she sat up. The last thing she remembered was fighting those two guys who had the same names as baseball players in Satan City Park. She remembered one of the guys coming up behind her, but found that she couldn't remember anything after that. The girl assumed that she must have been knocked out at that point.

As she sat up, she looked around to find herself in the home of the 'champion of justice' himself, Saiyaman, or, if you want to go behind the mask, Son Gohan. Inspecting the room she was currently in, she concluded that she must have been in the guest room. She sighed and turned the other direction, planning to get up and ask Gohan what happened. Needless to say, she found the person in question rather fast.

There next to Videl's bed was Son Gohan…who was fast asleep. He was sitting in a wooden chair next to her bed, arms hanging limply to the side, with his head lowered. Videl stifled a giggle as she heard a small snore escape his mouth.

'Did he stay by my side this whole time?' She thought to herself. She was really thankful to have someone like Gohan as her friend. He liked her as Videl, not as Mr. Satan's daughter. It was really hard to find a genuine friend. She didn't understand what she did to deserve someone like Gohan as a friend.

'I wish it could be something more, but there's no way in hell he'd ever like me like that.' She blushed. 'What am I doing thinking about stuff like that anyway? All that boyfriends manage to do is break the girl's heart. I've seen it happen too many times with Erasa. I don't want to get myself caught up in something as silly as that.'

"Mmmmm." Gohan mumbled in his sleep. "Ramen… taiyaki…sushi….stupid Otousan…"

Videl sweat dropped. Was food the only thing the male members of the Son family could think about?

"No…not that…cold…really cold…stupid Otousan…think you have an advantage 'cause of the curse…I'll show you…"

The blue-eyed girl raised an eyebrow. What kind of dreams _did_ Gohan have. What was this about a 'curse?'

Getting bored with Gohan's random mumbling in his sleep, Videl poked Gohan's left arm slightly. "Time to wake up, Gohan-kun."

"Too early, Goten." He sleepily mumbled.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Breakfast's ready, Gohan-kun."

She jumped back as Gohan abruptly shot up from the chair he was sitting in. In the blink of an eye, he was in the kitchen, looking around for the food.

"Breakfast? Where, where?"

Videl laughed. "Sorry for the cruel joke, but there isn't any food at the moment, it seems. I guess your mother still hasn't gotten up." She noticed that according to the clock in the kitchen, it was only a little after 6 AM. "So…how'd I get at your house? At any rate, what are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on some trip or something?"

Gohan chuckled as she scratched the back of his head. "Well, I ended up coming back early. I got bored really fast. I noticed that you were in trouble when passing over Satan City, so I came down to help you. After you were knocked out, the two guys disappeared and I brought you here, since your dad's gone."

The girl's eyes narrowed. Gohan was the worst liar ever, and she could definitely smell a lie on him. That whole chuckle while scratching the back of his head was a dead give a way.

Videl sighed, deciding against interrogating him to find out the truth. It was early, and she was too tired for a long interrogation.

"I would cook breakfast, but I haven't really been near a stove for years. I've always had my chef." She paused. "I imagine I could attempt cooking, but…"

"I once caught cereal on fire." Gohan said. "I bet you couldn't top that."

Videl ran into the kitchen. "On the other hand, it might be a good idea if I cooked!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi yawned as she walked out of the master bedroom. She had woken up before Goku, since she had to do her morning chores. She sometimes wished the boys could do a few of the chores…well, she wished Goku and Gohan would anyway. Goku was a grown man, and as much as she hated to admit it, Gohan was only two years under the legal age of being an adult. Of course, then Chichi had the image of Goku and Gohan setting the house on fire whilst cutting an apple. It wasn't a pretty sight, to say the least.

If the woman were to be asked who the worst cook among her boys was, she'd have to point to the most unexpected person: her elder son. Gohan earned perfect grades, was stronger than any other boy his age, and was handsome as could be. Despite all of his wonderful traits, the, as Chichi hoped, 'soon-to-be-scholar,' was terrible at cooking. She'd never forget the story about how he had caught his father's hair on fire whilst making fish during the time they were in the Room of Spirit and Time. Somehow the image made her laugh, but she DEFINENTLY didn't want Gohan setting her KITCHEN on fire like he did his father's hair. Gohan would try to _heat _cereal. To say the least, Chichi didn't like it when she saw her elder son in the kitchen.

The woman lifted her nose into the air as she smelled omelets being cooked. Who could have been considerate enough to make breakfast? Goku was still in bed…Goten didn't know how to start an oven…that left…

"NOOOO! GOHAN-CHAN! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN!"

Rushing into the kitchen, Chichi was relieved to see Gohan sitting at the table as Videl cooked breakfast. The woman couldn't help but get little hearts in her eyes as she realized that she would finally get a taste of the cooking that she hoped Gohan would be tasting for the rest of his life…the cooking of her _future daughter in law_.

"Gohan's not cooking, is he?" Goku asked as he peaked into the kitchen, afraid that something would explode or that his hair would catch on fire. Goten clutched onto his father's pant leg, fearing his life.

Chichi laughed. "That coast's clear, Goku-sa. Videl-chan's cooking."

"Goodie! I thought that I'd have to be killed by Gohan's cooking!" Goten gleefully yelled as he ran to the seat next to Gohan.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "My cooking isn't _that_ bad."

"What about that time when you caught my hair on fire?" Goku asked.

Chichi nodded. "And that time when you caught the kitchen on fire while trying to make cereal."

"Oh! Then there was that time when you made beef taste like spinach! That one was amazing, Oniichan!"

"Then that time when…"

Gohan growled. "Okay, okay! I get your point! I'm terrible at cooking!" He turned to the girl at the stove. "Don't' I have a loving family, Videl-san?"

The girl laughed as she put the omelets on plates. "It's so much fun to tease you, Gohan-kun."

Gohan rolled his eyes as he took his omelet. He stared at it for a moment. It looked delicious!

As soon as the whole family and Videl sat down, Chichi announced that it was time to dig in. Videl just sat there waiting for a reaction.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten all placed a piece of the omelet in their mouths. They sat there for a moment before Gohan spit his out.

"What…was that?"

"Okaasan, my omelet's crunchy!"

Goku blinked. "Mine's warm on one side, and cold on the other."

"Stop it, guys! You're being so rude! I bet the omelet's great!" Chichi took a bite and turned blue for a moment.

Videl bowed her head. "I'm really sorry if my cooking is that bad."

Chichi felt like crying. WHY? WHY did her future daughter in laws ONE flaw have to be her cooking! Her ONE flaw was the ONE thing Gohan could NEVER manage to master himself! It was at that point that Chichi's mind cranked up an image of a married Gohan and Videl, along with a mini Gohan and a mini Videl, all running into her kitchen begging for food. If Videl couldn't cook…Chichi would be forced to cook for her son…and his wife…and his children for the REST OF HER LIFE!

"It's…it's okay, Videl-chan. I'll teach you to cook."

"It's hopeless, Okaasan." The elder demi-saiyajin in the room mumbled under his breath.

Videl turned and glared at Gohan. "What was that? I bet _I_ can learn how to cook correctly faster than you EVER could!"

"At least I know not to let the egg shell fall into the omelet."

Videl glared. "Son Gohan, I challenge you to a COOK OFF!"

"I accept! I'll win, too!" Gohan responded.

Goku and Goten shivered as they quickly made their escape to go find some fish to eat. They didn't want to be around to witness a cook off between the two worst cooks in all of history. Putting Gohan and Videl together in a kitchen was lethal.

Chichi glared at her husband and younger son as they ran off into the distance. How _dare_ they leave her in the war zone! The only good thing that could possibly come out of this was Gohan and Videl getting closer! As much as she wanted the two to get married, the thought of providing food for Gohan's future family horrified Chichi. She didn't want to be cooking for her son in her elderly years!

"O-Okay. Gohan, Videl, let's start out with the basics. Boiling water is your first challenge."

The two nodded as they grabbed their own pans. Videl filled her's with vegetable oil…and Gohan filled his with engine oil. Chichi's eyes widened. She had no idea where her son had obtained engine oil, but she did know that putting it next to a fire was _not_ a wise idea.

"G-Gohan-chan! Put down that pan right now! I don't want the house explodin'!"

Fire suddenly sprouted from Videl's pan. "C-Chichi-san!"

Chichi screamed. If neither of them could boil water, what would happen if Gohan's curse couldn't go away? How'd he change back into a guy if he couldn't get hot enough water?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_3 Hours Later_**

"Okay. We've finally managed to boil water." Chichi stated. "Our next task is to cut up some carrots."

Gohan and Videl both placed the carrots on the cutting boards and whipped out their knives. Gohan began pounding at the carrot, making pieces of the board fly into the air and into the mix of carrots, while Videl washed her knife in liquor and began to cut the carrots, spreading the liquor over the carrots.

Gohan's mother sweat dropped. Her hope for her own future was dwindling. At the rate Gohan and Videl were going, they'd kill there child by giving him or her food poisoning before he or she was even a day old. Chichi had no idea how Videl could manage to give her child food poisoning through breast feeding, but she had no doubt that she'd somehow manage to do it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_3 Hours Later_**

"Okay. Now we're going to toss a salad. You do know how to do that, right?"

Gohan and Videl nodded. Videl grabbed the lettuce and juggled it for a few moments, dipped it in extra, extra, fire sauce, then placed it in a bowl. Gohan grabbed his lettuce and threw it at his mother.

One of Chichi's eyebrows twitched as she pulled the lettuce off of her face. "I'm amazed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_3 Hours Later_**

"We apparently need to go even more basic. Let's learn how to crack an egg." Chichi suggested.

Gohan and Videl nodded. Videl took out a tooth pick and began to tap the egg for about ten minutes. The egg still hadn't cracked. Gohan concentrated his ki into the egg, making it blow up in his face.

Chichi screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_3 Hours Later_**

Chichi panted in frustration. "Now…now we learn how to do one of the techniques that both of you will need in your life."

Gohan cocked his head. "What's that, Okaasan?"

Chichi angrily smiled. "Both of you, get on your knees."

The two teens blinked in confusion, but complied.

"Put your heads to the floor."

"What is this, Chichi-san?" Videl asked as she and Gohan bowed their heads to the floor.

Chichi cackled. "Now BEG for food! BEG ME!"

"OKAASAN!" Gohan yelled as he jumped up. "This isn't cooking!"

The woman growled. "Gohan-chan…Videl-chan…there's no hope for either of you. You'll have to spend the rest of your lives begging for food. I shudder to think of how it'll be when you two get married."

"M-M-M-Married?" The two stuttered.

Chichi smiled. "Of course! You two will get married and give me adorable grandbabies! I fear that those grandbabies might not be properly feed with parents like you two though!"

"Listen, Okaasan, I'm not marrying Videl!" Gohan yelled.

Videl nodded. "I don't even like Gohan in that way, Chichi-san."

Gohan winced as Videl said that. He didn't understand why it hurt to hear her say that.

Chichi grinned as she saw Gohan wince. "Of course you'll be getting' married! You two might not admit it now, but I know you two really like each other!"

Gohan and Videl both blushed and turned away from each other. Videl blushed before walking towards the door.

"I-I think I'm going to be going. It's getting late and the butlers are probably expecting me home."

"R-Right, Videl-san." Gohan waved. "See you later."

Chichi sighed. She just knew that the two of them would get together eventually. She had a feeling she'd have to give them a bit of a push though. The two of them were both too shy to admit their feelings for each other.

"Look what you did, Okaasan!" Gohan yelled as soon as Videl had left. "You made Videl leave with your stupid marriage fantasies!"

"Oh! So that's it! You didn't want her to leave, huh? You were hoping to-"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Enough, Okaasan."

The woman took her glass of ice water and splashed her son, now daughter, with it.

"That's for ruining the kitchen. I'm not going to boil you any water until tomorrow night, either!"

"Okaasan!" Gohan begged in her now female voice. "I'm sorry! Really! I am!"

"It doesn't matter! It's getting late anyway. Go on to bed!"

"But, Okaasan!" Gohan whined. "I haven't even had dinner yet!"

"_GO!_"

Gohan sighed as she made her way to her room. She felt bad. Not only had she made her mother upset, but Videl was upset, too. She hated it when Videl was upset. How could her mother push all the marriage stuff onto Videl!

The girl took off her clothes and put on some boxers and a tank top. They were too big on her female frame, but she'd have to deal with it. She turned off her light and jumped into bed, dreaming of food, Videl, and getting rid of her curse.

The girl failed to notice the pair of eyes watching her from outside her bedroom window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** -dum dum dum- Does Gohan-chan have a stalker? Will Gohan and Videl manage to learn how to properly boil water? Oh, the drama! XD

**_Next Time:_** It's that time again! Spring break is over, and now Gohan and Videl are forced to trudge back into the doors of Orange Star High School. How will Gohan manage to hide his 'secret' from Videl when he's a magnet for cold water? To add to Gohan's worries, there's a new student at the school with striking amber eyes who seems to be watching Gohan's every move! What shall our demi-saiyajin do?

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Please review!


	6. Sharpner's Ego is as Big as West City!

**A/N:** -cries- I feel for Gohan-chan in this chapter. I just returned to school last Monday. -sigh- How I was enjoying spring break! Oh well... On the bright side, there's exactly thirty-six days of school left for me, excluding class trips and including finals. Including weekends and class trips, there's fifty-six days until school's out. -jumps up and down from happiness-

Thanks a bunch for reviewing, **lady-kagome84, MadnessLover, cool-cat14, Phoenix-Master1010, Gohan'sUltimatepower, DBZAngelX, FroBoy, **and **anthony3755ad**. You guys are the best!

**NOTE:** I'm following the Japanese school system for the story, simply because the series follows that. Have you ever wondered why the scenery in Gohan's classroom never changes? It's because instead of students changing classes from class period to class period, the teachers change classes. Each student has a home-room, and they stay in their home-room for most of the day. I'm not sure about what happens during lunch-time. I've seen some scenes where they're all in a lunch room, but then I've also seen a few where they eat in the classroom. I'll just assume Gohan and Videl eat in a courtyard. Another thing is that grades 1-6 are elementary, 7-9 are junior high, and 10-12 are high school. In the manga, it's stated that Gohan's sixteen, so I'll assume he's in the 10th grade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The general loud sounds echoed through the streets of Satan City as nearly every person struggled with their morning commute. Today though, there were more people rustling about the city than there had been a week prior. Today was the day that so many children and teenagers dreaded. Today was the first day of school back from spring break. After a week of relaxation, no student was excited to rush back into the hell hole called school.

Son Gohan, like every other teenager, was also dreading returning to school. He had enjoyed sleeping in, doing whatever he wanted all day, and not having homework. The school work wasn't hard for him, after all, he had studied a lot of the stuff he was currently learning in school when he had been a young child, but that didn't change the fact that going to school was boring. Well, _usually_ it was boring. Knowing Orange Star High, something was bound to happen to shake the day's _normal_ schedule.

Gohan flew towards O.S.H., noting the clouds in the sky. He had brought an umbrella in case it suddenly started pouring down. It would really suck if he'd turn into a girl in the middle of school. It'd be even worse if Videl figured out his secret. She'd probably accuse him of being a pervert.

Landing on the roof of the school, Gohan pressed the button on his henshin watch, making sure to check and see if anyone was around first. He didn't' want a repeat of the Angela incident.

"Asa, Gohan." A female voice said from behind Gohan. The speaker giggled after she spoke. There were too many ways to laugh at Gohan's name. For instance, if a person tried to say, 'Morning, Gohan,' that being, 'Asa, Gohan,' it came out sounding like the word, 'asagohan,' which meant breakfast.

Gohan rapidly spun around. To his relief, it was only Videl. He was scared he'd be blackmailed again.

"Gosh, Videl! Would you cut it out with the wise cracks about my name!" Gohan laughed. "I didn't pick out my name, you know!" (1)

"Yeah, yeah." Videl giggled. "I'm sorry about all that happened the other day. I shouldn't have tried to cook…and I shouldn't have stormed out of there like that."

"It's me who's sorry." Gohan responded. "I couldn't control my mother and her marriage fantasies."

"I'm shocked she still wants me to marry you after tasting my cooking."

Gohan laughed as he opened the door to the school and began to descend to the bottom floor where the tenth grade classrooms were.

"I'm shocked, too, Videl-san. With cooking like yours…"

Videl rolled her eyes. "You're not much better, Gohan-kun."

Gohan chuckled. Before he could respond, the five minute reminder bell went off. "We'd better get to class."

Videl nodded, as the two of them walked into their homeroom. After a few minutes, their teacher, Toriyama-sensei (2), walked into the room. She was a rather strict teacher who made sure she kept her students in line. Despite her somewhat short temper, she was still a fairly nice teacher. A person just had to make sure they didn't get on her bad side.

"Good morning, class. I hope you all had a wonderful spring break." She placed a few books down on her desk. "We have a new student today. It seems like this class is getting so many of the new students, since you're the smallest class!" She laughed before bringing in the new student.

The boy was tall, to say the least. He was probably about two inches taller than Gohan. He had stunning blond hair that was spiked in a few different directions, obviously the work of hair gel. He looked rather muscular, though he was still wearing a somewhat baggy shirt with jeans, so it was hard to tell. His most stunning trait however, was his amber-colored eyes. They were a shade that could only be produced from contacts, or so the class thought.

Toriyama-sensei smiled. "Please welcome Kawanishi Kaori! Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kawanishi-san."

Kaori glanced around the room. "I'm fine, thank you."

Toriyama-sensei and all the students blinked. This guy was strange. Didn't he have something to say about himself?

"Um…okay." Toriyama-sensei said while blinking. "Well, why don't we get you a place to sit."

The woman looked around the classroom before deciding on a seat for the new student. "Why don't you sit behind Son-san, Kawanishi-san." She looked at Gohan. "Raise your hand please, Son-san."

Gohan raised his hand and watched as the boy slowly made his way to his seat. Something was weird about him. Not only did his ki feel…strange, but the guy just sent shivers up his spine. It just took one look into his eyes.

Gohan stared downward after Kaori made it to his seat. Somehow the fact that the guy was right behind him made him feel weird.

The demi-saiyajin snapped out of his trance as he felt a note being put in his hands. Inspecting it, he discovered it was from Videl.

_"Doesn't that new guy give you the creeps?"_ It read.

Gohan brought out his pen and wrote down his response.

_"Something seems off about him, but I can't figure out what."_

Poking Videl with his pen to alert her that the note was ready, she grabbed it and read it before responding.

_"His eyes are really freaky. I don't like having him behind us."_

"Satan-san! Son-san! Please save your conversations for outside of class!"

Gohan and Videl blushed. "Yes, Toriyama-sensei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours had passed and it was now lunch time. All of the students of Orange Star High crowded in the lunch room to sit down and eat. Instead of sitting inside, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner always went outside to eat in the courtyard, deciding that the school lunch smelled to bad to stay in the cramped lunch room. Not only that, but with Gohan's buffet of a lunch, it was hard to have enough room to move in the lunchroom.

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner all sat down at a lunch table right when Gohan took out a capsule and through it at the ground. Immediately a large picnic table appeared filled with food.

Gohan licked his lips. "Finally! I'm soooo hungry!"

"Son…you're always hungry." Sharpner said, rolling his eyes. "It's impossible how you can pack away all that stuff."

"Heh. High metabolism?" Gohan suggested.

All four teens then began eating their food. They talked about a few events that had happened during the day until Erasa finally brought up Kaori.

"What do you guys think of that Kawanishi Kaori guy?" Erasa asked. "I think he's pretty hot! I mean, he's tall, dark, and handsome!"

"More like tall, dark, and creepy!" Videl stated. "There's just something weird about that guy. I tried to talk to him during chemistry, but he kept ignoring me."

"Maybe he's just shy!" The blonde girl suggested. "I mean, he is at a new school and all. It took us a while to get Gohan-babe here to talk to us, too!"

Gohan blushed at the name Erasa had called him. "I just wasn't used to being around people my own age."

"Maybe it's the same with that guy." Erasa said. "After all, I know a lot of people thought you were freaky when you first came here, too."

The demi-saiyajin sweat dropped. "Erasa…the first day of school, nearly all the girls were attacking me."

"Keh. They just hadn't ever seen such a geeky guy before." Sharpner said. "I mean, _obviously_ I'm the more handsome, manly, strong, amazing, stunning, extraordinarily sexy-"

"We get it, Sharpner." Videl rolled her eyes. "You have an ego the size of West City."

"Anyway, I think Kaori's handsome." Erasa giggled. "Not nearly as handsome as Gohan-baby though!"

Gohan spit out the sandwich that was in his mouth. "E-Erasa!"

"Come on, Gohan-chan! You're the most sexy guy in the whole school! You know, all the girls are so jealous of Videl, since she's the only person who you apparently are _fond_ of."

Gohan and Videl both blushed as they shouted, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah!" Sharpner yelled. "I'm way sexier than Son!" Sharpner turned to all the girls in the area. "Right, ladies?"

"Get a life, Sharpner." They all said at the same time, returning to their meals.

"We might want to go inside." Erasa suggested. "It looks like it's going to pour down rain any minute now!"

Gohan grabbed his umbrella faster than any one could see, putting it above his head for protection. "We probably should!"

"Feh. At least I'm not scared of rain like nerd boy over their." Sharpner mumbled to himself.

Ignoring Sharpner's comment, Videl and Erasa got up and went into the cafeteria. Sharpner, realizing that they had left, got up and followed them a few minutes later. Gohan sighed, discovering he was alone. They could have at least waited until he'd cleaned up his trash!

As soon as Gohan had picked up all the trash, he headed towards the rest room. The instant Gohan walked into the rest room, he crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gohan-kun! Come one! Wake up, Gohan-kun!"

Gohan slowly peeled his eyes open, wincing at the amount of light in his eyes. He looked to his side to see Videl.

"Dammit, Gohan-kun! Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well!" Videl reprimanded. "Sharpner found you unconscious in the boy's restroom! You had a really high fever!"

The demi-saiyajin whispered, too weak to speak very loudly, "I don't remember feeling ill."

Videl sighed. "I wish you'd stop worrying me, Gohan-kun. You need to tell me if you're hurting or anything."

Gohan looked down, not wanting to meet her gaze. He wasn't worth someone's worry. He really did hate to worry her…though he didn't understand what reason she had to worry.

"Stop worrying, Videl-san." He whispered. "I'm fine."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Look at you! You can barely talk, yet you tell me you're fine!"

Gohan attempted to stand up to prove her wrong. The instant he sat up, he was attacked by a dizzy spell. He nearly fell off the bed he was on before Videl grabbed him and shoved him back down.

"Men! I swear! You're all too stubborn! You're sick! Don't try anything!"

The nurse chose that moment to walk in. She was carrying a clipboard and a pen.

"I've notified your parents to come pick you up, Son-san. They should be hear any minute." The nurse sighed. "You really shouldn't come to school if you're not feeling well. Stupid teenagers. So cocky."

The nurse then turned to Videl. "You still have one class left, if I'm correct, Satan-san. You should head on to class. Son-san's parents will be hear any minute now, so there's no reason for you to stay."

Videl nodded. She looked over at Gohan to make sure he didn't want her to stay. He just smiled and waved at her, signaling that she could leave.

As soon as Videl was out of the room, Gohan went back to sleep, feeling extremely exhausted for some reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MY BABY!" Chichi screamed as she ran through the halls of Orange Star High School. She rushed into the nurse's office, noticing her son sleeping on the small bed in the room.

The hysterical woman grabbed her son into a bone-crushing hug. "MYBABYMYBABYMYBABY! What's wrong with my BABY?"

"Nn…not so loud, Okaasan." Gohan pleaded as he came to.

Goku entered the office a few seconds later. Bulma was supervising Goten and Trunks at the Son house at the moment, so they didn't have to worry about Goten. Right now, he was concerned as to why his elder son had passed out at school.

"Ahem."

Chichi and Goku turned to see the nurse standing behind them. "It seems as though your son is just suffering from fatigue. He did have a slight fever earlier, but it's decreased to a secure level now."

"Have you been getting enough sleep, Gohan-chan?" Chichi asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah…at least nine hours every night. It's strange…I wasn't feeling tired earlier. I don't remember being tired when I was at lunch, either."

"That's peculiar, Son-san." The nurse stated. "Well, there's not much I can do at the moment, so I'd suggest going home and getting some sleep."

Gohan nodded and once again tried to stand. This time he managed to get to his feet, but the world began to spin as soon as he tried to take a step forward. Luckily, Goku caught Gohan before he hit the ground.

"I'll carry you, Gohan. You're too tired to walk right now."

Not having the energy to argue, Gohan allowed himself to be carried outside by his father. Goku, being as dense as usual, didn't notice that it was raining until he felt his son grow lighter in his arms.

Gohan rolled her eyes as Chichi put a hand on Goku's shoulder. Instantly, the three appeared at the Son family home.

"We're home!" Chichi called as she waved to Bulma.

Bulma looked up from her cup of coffee. "Welcome back. How are you, Gohan-kun…or should I say, Gohan-chan?"

Gohan sighed in her father's arms. "I'm just tired…and annoyed that Otousan failed to notice that it was raining until it was too late."

Bulma giggled. "Look on the bright side, Gohan-chan! I'm sure you'll find a good use for your female body. You're a pretty girl. I'm sure you could get a lot of stuff from all those bone-head guys in the world."

"Take Gohan-chan up to _her_ room, Goku-sa. I'll be right up there with some hot water in a minute."

Goku nodded as he carried his _daughter_ to her room. Looking down, he noticed that Gohan was already fast asleep in his arms.

The father smiled as he tucked his daughter in bed. He hadn't truthfully watched Gohan sleep since she was a child. She always had such a cute expression on her face when she slept.

A few minutes later, Chichi came up to the room bearing a kettle in her hands. Noticing that her daughter was asleep, she put it down on the desk next to Gohan's bed.

"Let's just let him…err…her sleep. She's had a long day." Chichi said.

Goku nodded, and the two parents left the room. A pair of eyes watched Gohan, as they had for the past week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay for the end of chapter six! The next chapter is lucky chapter seven! Yay!

(1)- _Actually_ in the anime, Gohan did pick out his name. -laughs-I laugh everytime I see that scene. Goku was whining about how he was hungry, and Chichi started yelling at him because he had just ate breakfast, or _asagohan_. Then she told him to wait until dinner..._hirogohan_. Little Gohan-chan giggled at all the meal names. XD

(2)- I wasn't feeling creative with names, so I just made the teacher be named Toriyama. Heh. Anyone who likes Dragonball Z and doesn't know where that name came from needs to have their head inspected.

_Next Time:_ It seems as though someone's out to expose Gohan's newest secret! How can Gohan concentrate in school when all kind of water traps are sent his way? Will he finish the day as a _he_? Will Videl discover his secret? Vegeta discovers **the** secret, setting of the throwing of frying pans and mallets!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Please review!


	7. The Frying Pan of DARKNESS

**A/N:** I'm baaack! It's been two weeks. -sweat drops- That's too long! I've been really inspired for this chapter for a while, but I've been kind of busy offline, so I didn't really get the time to get on the computer and work on it. So, of course, I decided to start writing away during school in my notebook. -sigh- After about five math classes (which, might I add, even when I zone out and write fanfiction, I somehow still pass that class XD), I've FINALLY finished chapter seven!

I'm sososososo proud! Cursed has now surpassed Matchmakers, my crappy old story that I made in 2003, in reviews! YAY! At the moment, Cursed has five more reviews than Matchmakers. -wipes tears from eyes- I'm so proud to have finally outdone the one story I've made that I hate more than possible!

Thanks so much for reviewing, **MadnessLover**, **cool-cat14**, **Phoenix-Master1010**, **DBZAngelX**, **anthony3755ad**, **rocks and glass**, **kaido**, **FroBoy**, **lady-kagome84**, **cartoonluva94**, **cosmictwilight**, and **Silver Warrior**! Twelve reviews for chapter six!

**Disclaimer:** Hell will have frozen over if I ever can say I own Dragonball Z. You see, if I owned DBZ, I'd be drowning in my own money like Toriyama-sama's probably doing over in Japan right now. Obviously, I am not, so that must mean I don't own DBZ. -runs off crying-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Okaasan!" Gohan mumbled as he flew towards Capsule Corp. "You'd think she'd be worried about me after I fainted and all! Sure, she's letting me go to school for only half the day, but _must_ she have sent me on errands!"

Gohan continued seething as he grew closer to West City. His mother wanted him to pick up some capsules from Capsule Corp. She said Bulma had some "beauty" items for her.

"Gohan-san!" Trunks called from his yard. As soon as the demi-saiyajin landed, the child ran up to him and tugged at his pant leg. "What are you here for?"

"Okaasan said your mother had something for her." The pair stepped into the building, coming into the living room. "Could you get your mom for me, please, Trunks?"

The child happily nodded as he ran off to find his mother. Gohan smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Brat."

Gohan looked behind him to see Vegeta. The older man had his arms folded over his chest and was glaring.

"Good afternoon, Vegeta-san."

"Spar. Now."

Gohan sighed. "Not now, Vegeta-san. I need to be going right after I get this thing for Okaasan."

Vegeta continued glaring. "You're too soft. A person would think Buu would be a rude awakening for you."

"It was!" Gohan refuted. "I just have more of a life than you, I guess."

"Are you saying that training is a low priority?" Vegeta asked, slowly walking towards the younger saiyajin.

"I'm just saying that there are other important things in life." Gohan took a step back, hitting the coffee table behind him.

Vegeta snorted. "You're a complete, bumbling idiot! Just like your idiot of a father!"

With that, Vegeta pushed Gohan into the coffee table. At that moment, Bulma and Trunks entered the room. It was almost as if the dramatic song in the last scene of _Madame Butterfly_ began to play as Bulma watched the flower vase on the table tip over and pour water…_cold_ water…onto Gohan. Gohan gasped in shock as the water rushed onto him. Looking up, he, or now, she, saw the mixture of emotions run over Vegeta's face. First it was anger, then it was shock. Lastly, it was the emotion Gohan was expecting. Amusement. Vegeta broke out laughing.

"Well, well, well!" Vegeta laughed. "What's this? It seems as though Kakorot now has a daughter!"

"Shut up, Vegeta." Gohan stated as she stood up. Vegeta laughed even harder as he realized that the demi-saiyajin was now slightly shorter than himself.

"I'm going to get rid of this curse! You watch me!" The black-haired girl yelled.

"I bet that girl, Satan's brat, would hate you if she knew this! She'd think you were a freak!" Vegeta smirked. "Maybe I should tell her! After all, I know how much you _love_ her and how many widdle pieces your heart would break into if she hated you!"

"Ve…ge…ta…!" Gohan growled. She suddenly had the greatest urge to slam Vegeta over the head with a frying pan. Of all things, a frying pan! It was the one thing she'd always feared!

Bulma's eyes widened as the demi-saiyajin's right arm outstretched and a frying pan appeared. How did Gohan figure out how to summon _the_ weapon?

"Ve…ge…ta…!" Gohan looked up at Vegeta, fire burning in her eyes. "YOU IDIOT!"

Quicker than the eye could see, Gohan zoomed closer to Vegeta. She pulled back her arms over her head, aiming the pan. In a swift motion, a boom rocked the house as the pan slammed down on Vegeta's head.

"Idiotidiotidiotidiot!" Gohan screamed as she hit Vegeta with the pan over and over again. After a few minutes, she pulled back, panting.

Bulma blinked. "Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah." Gohan stuttered, staring at the frying pan in her hand. "H-How? Why did I enjoy that so much? I've always been scared of the pan before!"

Bulma laughed. "Whatever happened was great! Now we have another member of **The Frying Pan Wielders Society**! We need to name your pan now. Your mother's pan is **The Frying Pan of DOOM**. My frying pan is **The Frying Pan of TERROR**. What could your pan be…?

"Darkness. **The Frying Pan of DARKNESS**." Gohan said as she continued staring at the pan in her hands.

Bulma smirked. "A fine name, if I do say so myself."

"G-Get it away!" Vegeta screamed. "You women are crazy! FRYING PANS!"

Gohan glared as she raised her pan. **The Frying Pan of TERROR** then appeared in Bulma's hands. The two of them aimed their pans at Vegeta's head.

"I'm sorry! Anything but _two_ pans!" Vegeta screamed as he covered his head.

Gohan slung her pan over her shoulder. "Looks like found your ultimate weakness, huh, Vegeta?"

Vegeta glared as he stood up. "Why are you a girl anyway, brat?"

Gohan sighed. "Otousan and Piccolo-san had the bright idea of dragging me to a cursed training ground. I fell in Nyannichuan, the cursed spring of the drowned girl. Every time I'm touched by cold water, I turn into a girl. Hot water changes me back. I can only hope that Shenron can get rid of the curse."

Vegeta wanted to laugh at Gohan's current predicament, but decided against it as soon as he remembered that **The Frying Pan of TERROR** and **The Frying Pan of DARKNESS** were both out.

"Would you like some hot water, Gohan-kun…I mean, Gohan-_chan_?"

Gohan rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Stop talking to me like I'm a girl, too!"

Bulma laughed. "You ARE currently a girl, Gohan-chan. All it takes to be one is the body."

Gohan glared at the woman. Bulma smiled and quickly heated up some water. The instant Gohan knew it was hot enough, she grabbed it from Vegeta and splashed it over herself.

"Thank goodness. I'm a guy again." Gohan boasted, putting his hands over his flat chest. Gohan noticed that his frying pan was gone, which relieved him a bit. He was _happy_ to have his fear of the pans back.

Vegeta, not knowing that Gohan currently feared the pans himself, was worried that Gohan could materialize **The Frying Pan of DARKNESS** when he was a guy as well.

"Anyhow," Gohan started, "Okaasan said you had something for her. I want to get to school by lunch, so…"

"Yeah. I know." Bulma sweat dropped. "If you want me to hurry, just say it. Sheesh."

As soon as Bulma left, Gohan turned to Vegeta to see the same scared expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Vegeta-san?" Aren't you going to laugh at me?"

Vegeta silently turned and walked back to the gravity room without responding to Gohan's question.

"Oh." Gohan smiled. "He's scared of the pan."

_"I should take advantage of this. I can't let Vegeta-san know that I can't summon Dark-chan as a guy."_ Gohan thought.

"Here they are, Gohan-kun." Bulma said as she handed the capsules to Gohan. "Good luck getting rid of your curse!"

"Thanks!" Gohan yelled as he ran out the door of Capsule Corp. "Ja!" With that, he flew off towards Satan City.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At last!" Sharpner yelled. "A day without Son Gohan! Now, we shall PLAN!"

"Sharpner-sama!" One jock yelled. "You're so cool!"

"May I ask why we're in the janitor's closet?" Kage, the one football (American) player with some brain power, asked.

"We're plotting how to ruin Son's reputation, of course!" A boy yelled. "What's Kage doing here anyway, Sharpner-sama?"

"He is our…_plotter_! Yes! Our plotter!" Sharpner yelled. "Now, Son seems freaked out by water for some reason. We can use his…fo…fo…fo…"

"Phobia, Sharpner-sama." Kage stated.

Sharpner nodded. "Yeah! That! What would I do without you, Kage!"

"You'd be eaten alive by amebas!" A guy responded.

"ANYWAY, I heard that Son's supposed to be back by lunch." Kage said.

Sharpner laughed. "I'll prepare some things for him! Quick, my dedicated followers, we need a hose!"

"I have a better idea."

Sharpner and his lackeys looked up to see Kaori in the doorway.

Sharpner smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan walked into the school. He had decided to wear somewhat tighter cloths incase he turned into a girl during the day. His normal outfit was large on him as a guy, and as a girl, he felt buried in it.

Needless to say, Gohan's t-shirt and jeans attracted attention from the female population of Orange Star High School.

"Gohan-samaaaaaaaaa!" A girl screamed.

"SON GOHAN-SAMA! I LOVE YOU! I HAVE PICTURES AND POSTERS OF YOU ALL AROUND MY ROOM!" (1)

"I KNOW WHERE HE LIVES!"

"TAKE IT OFF, GOHAN-SAMA! **TAKE-IT-OFF!**"

Gohan shuddered. These girls were stalkers. He didn't understand why they liked him so much. He didn't think he looked that good. (2)

"Gohan-kun!" Videl yelled from behind the crowd. She shuffled her way through Gohan's fan club until she was right in front of the said demi-saiyajin. "Are you okay, Gohan-kun? With you fainting yesterday and all… I was worried."

"I'm fine, Videl-san. Thanks for worrying." Gohan responded, somewhat giddy that Videl had worried about him.

Gohan and Videl made their way through the crowd and headed towards the court yard to eat lunch. On the way, they ran into Erasa.

"Welcome back, Gohan-chan." Erasa stated. "I hope you're feeling better."

Gohan smiled. "I think I'm okay now. Thanks, Erasa-san."

Erasa smiled before turning to Videl. "Have you seen Sharp-chan today, Videl-chan? I can't seem to be able to find him."

"I saw him with his gang before second hour. That was the only time I saw him today."

"Sharp-chan's hear then…" Erasa started. "Well, I bet I'll see him outside."

The two girls and the aquatransexual all walked outside and sat at their table. Fifteen minutes into the lunch hour, Gohan looked up from his food to see a water balloon headed straight for his head. He jumped from the table to avoid it.

"What the hell?" Gohan gasped as he looked around for his attacker.

"SON! HOW DARE YOU STEAL ALL OF **MY** FANGIRLS!" Sharpner screamed as he aimed the hose in his hands at Gohan.

"You think I want them following me?" Gohan yelled in response as he dodged the water from the hose. His exterior was cool, but on the inside, Gohan was sweating bullets from the sight of the _cold_ water.

"Scared of water, Son?" Sharpner teased.

Gohan growled and took a step forward, not noticing the cord which lead up to a bucket of water in the tree above him.

As soon as his foot touched the rope, the water came pouring down on him head on. Gohan quickly fazed behind a tree at the other side of the court yard, hoping that no one had seen her.

"Where'd Son go?" A guy asked.

A girl cocked her head. "Was it just me, or did it look like Gohan-kun shrunk before he disappeared?"

"I thought I saw that, too!" Another guy yelled in response.

Videl blinked. She glanced behind her and saw the shadow of a person behind a tree. Videl slowly approached the figure.

"Gohan-kun?" Videl looked at the figure as she stood up in front of him. Quick examination proved that it was a "her," not a "him."

"Hana-chan?" Videl put her hand on the girl's shoulder. The other girl had her head buried in her hands. "What's wrong, Hana-chan?"

"H-Hi, Viidel-…chan…" Gohan said, hugging her legs to her chest. "You're not angry at me?"

Videl blinked in confusion, not noticing that Hana was wearing the same clothes as Gohan. "Why would I be angry, Hana-chan?"

Gohan whipped the tears from her eyes. Videl didn't realize she was actually Son Gohan. The occurrence had scared her. She didn't want Videl to hate her. More tears poured from the aquatransexual's eyes.

"Hana-chan?" Videl sat next to the girl and wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Its okay, Hana-chan. I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you."

Gohan inwardly slapped herself. Why was she being so weak? As a guy, she would never cry, let alone lean on a girl's shoulder for comfort. She, yet again, cursed at her female body. It was making her so damn emotional and "touchy-felly."

"S-Sorry, Videl-san…I mean, Videl-chan." Gohan stood up, drying her tears. "I need to be going. Thank you for your concern."

Videl stood up with the girl, staring down at the smaller, black-eyed girl.

"I hope you feel better, Hana-chan."

Gohan sadly smiled. "Thanks."

Videl watched as "Hana" ran off. Kaori also watched from behind everyone, a smirk plastered on his face. He had seen Gohan's curse being activated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku looked up as the front door opened and then was slammed closed, noticing that Gohan was home and was a girl.

"You're back early. Your mother and brother are still away grocery shopping."

Gohan nodded as she ran up to her room and slammed her door shut.

Goku looked at Gohan's bedroom door with concern. His elder son…daughter, hadn't even changed back into a boy.

"Gohan?" Goku asked from outside Gohan's door. He could hear sobbing from inside of the room.

"L-Leave me alone." Gohan responded from inside her room.

Goku opened the door of Gohan's room to see the teen laying down on her bed, her head plastered against one of her pillows.

"What's wrong, Gohan? Did something happen at school?" Goku walked up to Gohan and put his arms around the girl.

"V-Videl almost discovered my curse, Otousan." Gohan cried. "I was so scared. If she found out about it…she would probably hate me. She's one of my best friends, Otousan. I don't think I could bear her hating me."

Gohan hugged Gohan. "It'll be okay, Gohan. We'll make the wish with the dragonballs as soon as we can, okay? I'll try and convince your mother to lift your punishment from destroying the kitchen with Videl." The happy-go-lucky saiyajin smiled. "I doubt Videl would hate you, anyway."

Gohan nodded into her father's chest. Her mother had said that she couldn't use the dragonballs for two weeks because of the damage done in the kitchen. She'd said something about how turning into a girl would be her punishment.

"I hate this body." Gohan stated. "It makes me get all upset over small things. If I were a guy when it happened, there'd be no way I'd be so hurt and crying right now."

Goku silently listened to Gohan rant as he kept his arms around the girl.

"My ki isn't as great when I'm like this, I'm shorter than Vegeta-san, whenever I see my chest, I get uncomfortable, I freak out when I undress like this, my voice is too damn high pitched, I get all "touchy-feely," and Videl would hate me if she found out. There's no advantage to it!"

"You just aren't used to it. I'm sure that if a girl were to turn into a guy, she'd probably list all the reasons she hated being a guy. Being a girl is just uncomfortable for you." Goku nodded, determined that his theory was correct. "On the bright side, you have more speed as a girl than you do as a guy!"

Gohan glared. "Would you like me to drag you to Jusenkyo and dump you into Nyannichuan?"

The other man sweat dropped. "No thanks."

"That's what I thought."

Goku sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for taking you to Jusenkyo, Gohan. If I would have known that those springs were cursed…"

"Yeah, I know." Gohan smiled. "Thanks, Otousan.

"How about we go boil some hot water for you?" Goku asked.

The girl nodded as the two ran into the kitchen to change Gohan back into a guy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** That was a…bland ending. Oh well. I couldn't think of much else I could do with this chapter. The _real_ fun begins in the next chapter. -evilly laughs- Oh, Gohan-chan, I'm not done torturing you with the things females go through all the time yet!

(1) – Hm…that sounds like me. -glances at all the Gohan posters adorning my room- -glances at the Gohan plushie I sleep with every night- What am I doing in this fanfic? XD

(2) - -dies- You're very wrong, Gohan-sama! You're hotter than the sun!

_Next Time:_ Gohan discovers another terrible thing women go threw as his female body's _time of the month_ comes along. Will the Son household survive with a moody, female, Son Gohan? Will _Vegeta_ survive through the night when the Briefs stay over for the night? Will it be possible for the authoress to torture both Gohan _and_ Vegeta in one chapter? -goes into the "let's imitate the dorky narrator for the English dub of Dragonball Z" mode- Find out next time, on Dragonba-…I mean, CURSED!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Please review!


	8. And He Thought Life Couldn't Get Worse!

**A/N:** Okay…so it's been two weeks. Guess what? I've had this file on my computer for those whole two weeks, but I kind of forgot about it. –-sweat drops- Oops. Ah well. The chapter came, right? That's what matters.

There's only eight more days of class (not including finals) for me. -eyes water- YES! NO MORE SEEING SPOILED ROTTEN RICH-WANNABE CLASSMATES FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY (the authoress is happily going to a new school next year!)! SOMETHING **GOOD** WILL ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN MY LIFE!

-cough- Anyhow, I'll hopefully have time for not only this fic, but also Sorrow of a Shinigami and Dangerous Thoughts once summer comes. Thank goodness!

Many thanks for reviewing, **cool-cat14**, **MadnessLover**, **Anthony stewart bennet**, **Silver Warrior**, **DBZAngelX**, **Anon**, **FroBoy**, **rocks and glass**, **Phoenix-Master1010**, **black cat**, and **hetfan7708**. Eleven reviews! I luff you guys! The fanfic is also nearing 4,000 hits. I'm really excited!

**Disclaimer: **私はどらごんるを所有しない! とりやまらは! 私が どらごんるを所有したら、私である豊富... 見る… 悲しげに、私はない、従って、私はどらごんるを所有しない。.

(When it comes to kanji, I'm completely illiterate. I got that off of a Babble Fish translation. I hope it's right! XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten giggled as he slowly approached his older brother's bed. Today was Saturday…which meant a full day of annoying his brother who was occasionally his sister!

The demonic demi-saiyajin carried a somewhat large bucket of cold water in one of his hands. Before his brother was cursed, waking Gohan up with a splash of water was a favorite torture method of his. Now that Gohan had his curse, it made his favorite torture method even more fun!

"Ramen…" Gohan mumbled in his sleep as he turned over on his other side.

Goten smirked and floated up above the older demi-saiyajin. He slowly tipped the bucket over, spilling its contents onto Gohan.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi and Goku sweat dropped from where they were currently sitting in the living room of the Son household. It looked like Goten decided to pull yet another one of his pranks on his older brother…or, as it seemed now, older _sister_.

"IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gohan screamed from her room.

A large smacking sound was heard as Goten came running out of the room. He ran up to his mother and put on the most convincing 'Oniichan's being mean to me!' look.

"Okaasan! _Oneechan's_ being mean to me! _She_ hit me!"

Gohan stomped out, still soaking wet. "That was only because _you_ decided to wake me up in the most unpleasant of ways!"

"You just like picking on me 'cause I'm smaller than you!" Goten retorted.

The girl glared. "Couldn't you have let me sleep in a little longer! It's a Saturday!"

"Goten-chan," Chichi started, sighing, "stop bothering your brother. You shouldn't have woken him up like that."

The older woman then turned to the teenage girl, "Gohan-chan, don't pick on Goten-chan."

"Hmph." Gohan walked back into her room to get dressed. There was no point in trying to sleep any longer now.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water facet, hoping that the water it produced would be hot enough to change her back. As soon as it was as hot as it could go, she put her arm under it. The girl sighed as she realized she was still a girl. It looked like she'd have to have her mother heat up some water from the stove.

Walking back into her room, she decided she might as well get dressed. She took off her tank top she wore while sleeping and grabbed another t-shirt, which was, of course, too big on her smaller body, but put it on anyway. She then grabbed some pants and put them on as well, after taking off her shorts she slept in. It was at that point that she noticed something disturbing.

A scream erupted through the Son household yet again in only fifteen minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi sweat dropped as she began to cook breakfast. Why couldn't things be peaceful for at least fifteen minutes? Why had she ended up with such a deranged family? As much as she loved them, she really did wish they could just live like every other family for at least a day.

Chichi and Goku both made their way to their _daughter's_ room and entered to see Gohan sitting down on the floor, a dazed look on her face.

"What's wrong, Gohan-chan?" Chichi asked as she went over and nudged her daughter. Gohan slowly looked at her mother and father.

"T-That!" The girl pointed over to where her night clothes were.

Chichi walked over to them and inspected them. The shirt looked fine. It was when she got to the pants that she noticed what got the demi-saiyajin walked up. The pants had a red stain from blood on them.

"Well, that's interesting." Chichi said. "I should have expected this to happen."

"What's wrong?" Goku asked with confusion.

Chichi laughed lightly. "It's a girl thing, Goku-sa."

"Huh?"

Gohan began to lightly cry. "Why is it always me who ends up in these kind of situations?" (1)

"I'm still so confused." Goku stated as he scratched his head.

"Come on, Gohan-chan. I can help you through this." Chichi grabbed Gohan's hand and lead her into the bathroom Goku and her shared.

Goku and Goten both silently waited outside the bathroom. The two of them were extremely confused, as they were for 99.9999 of their lives.

Moments later, the pair was blew back by a loud shout from inside the bathroom.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU…YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, OKAASAN! FUCK THIS! I'M GOING TO TURN INTO A GUY RIGHT HERE AND NOW! GET ME THE HOT WATER!"

"Calm down, Gohan-chan!" Chichi yelled. "Stop cursing, too! I've taught you better than that!"

Tears continued to pour out of Gohan's eyes. "WHY MUST I GO THROUGH THIS?"

Goku cautiously entered the bathroom. What was going on? Why was life so confusing? (2)

"I'm still really lost." Goku said. Goten nodded along.

Chichi hugged her sobbing daughter. "Ssh! It's okay, Gohan-chan. Every girl goes through this. It's something we suffer through every month."

Gohan looked at her mother with wide eyes. "I'm sososososo sorry, Okaasan! I didn't know you suffered so much!"

Chichi helped her daughter up. "Let's go talk some more, Gohan-chan. I need to give you a few things and explain some things."

Goku and Goten continued blinking until Goku went as white as a ghost, realizing what was happening.

"Uh oh."

Goten looked up at his father with confusion. "What's wrong with Oneesan, Otousan?"

"I think I know what's going on." Goku said with fear dripping off of his voice. "Make sure you don't say anything you think would upset your brother…sister for the next five days, okay, Goten? It might not turn out pretty."

"Why, Otousan?"

"Just take my advice, Goten. You'll figure out the horrors when you're older."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan sighed as she took her morning shower. Her mother had explained her…_situation_ to her, and it was still creeping her out. Not only was she annoyed that she'd be going through that _feminine thing_, but she'd also be stuck as a girl until the _feminine thing_ was over, since, well, it would be extremely annoying if she turned into a girl for the next couple of days. She couldn't very well keep a…_pad_ in her boxers, but she sure as hell wasn't going to where lingerie as a guy. That creped her out enough when she was a girl. The only solution was to stay as a girl for the next five days. Her mother had explained that since she wasn't used to having female hormones float around in her body, she'd probably be even more moody than every other girl was. What fun.

The girl let the hot water rush over her body with a smile on her face. She felt what was now becoming a familiar tingle spread through her body. Looking down, he saw that he now had his normal flat chest. He sighed as he realized that he'd have to turn back into a girl as soon as he got out of the shower though, since he was practically a water magnet anyway.

"Looks like I'll be missing a few more days of school, huh?" Gohan talked to himself. "Videl will probably be suspicious. I wish I could just get rid of this curse…or tell her about it. I don't know how she would react to having a gender-changing guy as a friend though…"

"_There'd be no chance it would turn into anything more, either."_ A voice in the back of his head told him.

Gohan sighed. Even if he didn't turn into a girl, Videl probably wouldn't like him in that way. Videl deserved someone way better than him.

The aquatransexual stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He slowly made his way over to the sink and splashed cold water over himself. He immediately felt himself change into his female self.

The girl sighed as she glanced at her clothing. Her mother insisted that she where both panties and…a bra. She blushed as she looked at the said garments. The thought of her wearing that was awkward to say the least.

The girl easily managed to get the panties, pad, and pants on, but as soon as she got to the bra, she began to struggle. She had most definitely inherited her father's 'oblivious to the obvious' gene. How hard could it possibly be to get it around herself and fasten a clip?

The demi-saiyajin sighed as she threw the bra down. She was incredibly embarrassed for what she was about to do.

"O-Okaasan! Um…I need help!"

Chichi dashed into the room moments later. She laughed as she saw exactly what her daughter-once-son was having trouble with.

"Here. This is how you do it." Chichi wrapped the bra around the girl, making sure the girls breasts were in the cups, and then fastened the back, adjusting the straps a bit.

"There! See! It's easy!" The mother stated.

Gohan nodded and blushed as she placed one of her t-shirts she always wore as a guy over her head. She didn't care if it was too big. It was the only thing signifying her manhood at the moment. Chichi gave her a disapproving look, but didn't say anything.

The two made their way down to the dining room to discover that Goku and Goten had already started breakfast. Sitting down at their seats, the two began to dig in, with Gohan stuffing food in her mouth at the same rate as her father and brother.

"The Briefs are going to be staying her for a while." Chichi stated. "Some experiment in one of the labs went wrong, and now most of Capsule Corp. is infested with mold. Until they can get rid of it all, they'll be staying with us."

Gohan's shoulders fell. She didn't want to spend who-knows-how-long with Vegeta. She could always threaten him with Dark-chan, but he'd still probably inwardly laugh at her for the situation she was currently in.

"Do they know about your curse, Gohan?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded. "They know. I told Bulma-san, and Vegeta-san and Trunk ended up figuring it out after I was splashed by water while visiting them."

"Good. Then we won't have to explain why you're a girl to them." Chichi said as she ate a piece of her omelet.

"When will they come over here?" Goten happily asked. Trunks would be coming! "I wanna play with Trunks!"

"They should be over here any minute now." Chichi responded.

Gohan inwardly groaned. The demonic duo would be together in the same house with him. She'd have to pay Dende a visit.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. As they usually did when someone was at the door, Goku and Goten raced to open it.

"Who is it? Are you here to kill us? Should we hide Chichi? Are you here to make us buy something? Chichi says that we don't want it!" Goku yelled from in front of the door.

Bulma sweat dropped from outside the door. "Son-kun, open the door, please. It's just us."

"How do I know you're not Freeza in disguise?"

"Son-kun…"

"I mean, he always was a little girly you know…"

"_Son-kun_"

"What if Freeza possessed you, Bulma! I'll expel him from you, I promise!"

"**Son-kun…!**"

At that moment, the front door came flying into Goku, sending him back against the wall behind him, making a few cracks.

"Dammit, Kakorot! Grow a few brain cells!" Vegeta yelled, his arm outstretched from where he punched the door.

"Ve…geta!"

Vegeta turned to see Bulma wielding **The Frying Pan of TERROR**, Chichi wielding **The Frying Pan of DOOM**, and Gohan wielding** The Frying Pan of DARKNESS**. He screamed and threw Goku in front of him for protection.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

Goku gulped. Since when did Gohan have a frying pan? Did that mean he'd have to deal with _two_ pans in his house now? With Bulma staying over…that made THREE pans!

"Vegeta…if you knock down the door ever again, you're head will hurt so much that Freeza's torture will seem like nothing. You got that?" Bulma screamed.

"Goku-sa, be polite and open the door next time! She said who she was! I promise you, Bulma-chan's not possessed by Freeza." Chichi explained.

"Is everything alright? I felt a few ki levels spike." A voice called from outside. The three women and two saiyajins turned to see a certain Namekujin.

"Hi, Piccolo-san." Gohan responded as she smiled at her former teacher. "It's alright. Otousan and Vegeta were just being idiots as always."

Piccolo gulped as he noticed the frying pan that was slung over his adoptive son's…err…daughter's shoulder. He had fallen victim to Chichi's **Frying Pan of DOOM** several times during the time he stayed with the Sons while training for the androids. He understood why saiyajins were so scared of frying pans.

"What's wrong, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo pointed at the pan. "Why do you have a frying pan, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled at the pan. "Oh! This is **The Frying Pan of DARKNESS**, a.k.a.: Dark-chan. Dark-chan suddenly appeared the other day when I was angry at Vegeta. It's been showing up a lot lately."

Piccolo slowly nodded. He turned to Vegeta and Goku to see looks of fear on their faces.

Gohan, remembering what her father and Vegeta had done, just continued sending her death glare at them. She wasn't in the mood for their stupidity. The girl winced as she felt the pain that racked her lower abdomen. Her mother had said it was a cramp. How _did_ women live through this every month?

Gohan sighed and made her pan disappear. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed an aspirin and glass of water, and headed for her room. The pain was getting to her. She just wanted to go lay down until it went away.

"What? You're not going to become a guy again?" Vegeta snickered. "Are you starting to enjoy being a girl, brat?"

"Shut up, Vegeta. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Gohan responded as she walked in her room and shut the door.

Goku nudged Vegeta's shoulder. "Gohan's…time of the month is here."

Vegeta's eyes widened before he broke out laughing. "Your brats turning into a girl more and more every day, huh, Kakorot?"

Piccolo's eyes widened also. After seeing _Dark-chan_, he didn't think he wanted to anger his friend.

"It's not funny, Vegeta! He…She has a pan now! If we say the wrong thing, he might go ballistic on us!"

Vegeta walked up to the door to Gohan's room, ignoring Goku's advice.

"Well, well! It looks like you're letting some wimpy pain from your female body get to you, huh, brat? Are you that weak?"

Gohan opened the door and brought out her pan. "IF YOU CRITISIZE ME FOR MY CURSE ON MORE TIME, VEGETA, I'M GOING TO HIT YOU ALL THE WAY TO JUSENKYO, WHERE I HOPE YOU FALL IN A REALLY TERRIBLE SPRING!"

The saiyajin no ouji's eyes widened as he saw **The Frying Pan of DARKNESS**. He attempted to duck Gohan's swing at his head, but was a few milliseconds too late.

Goku shuddered as he saw Vegeta hit the ground with a large lump on his head from Gohan's frying pan. He was going to have to be careful how he worded things he was going to say for the next couple of days.

"How about you come train with us, Gohan? It might relieve your pain… and stress. You need to get used to fighting with your girl body anyway."

Gohan made her pan disappear. "Okay. I'd like to use Vegeta as a punching bag anyway. Just let me put my hair up in something. I don't want it getting in the way"

Gohan grabbed a rubber band from the kitchen and put his hair up. Two strands of hair fell down in front of her ears, since they were slightly shorter than the rest of her hair. Gohan realized that her father was right when he said she looked a lot like her mother. Something about her hair looked bland though. She grabbed a white band from the bathroom and tied it around the rubber band in a bow. A thought suddenly came to her.

"_Cute!"_

Gohan blushed and started to think Vegeta was right. She was acting more like a girl every day. It was scaring her.

"I'm ready!" Gohan said as she walked out of the bathroom. Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku both nodded and started heading out the door.

As the namekujin, two saiyajins and demi-saiyajin walked outside, they noticed Goten and Trunks who were both chasing after some lizards. As soon as Trunks saw his father, he pretended that he wasn't a part of the childish activity, to impress his father.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo all flew to a spot that was far enough away from the Son household to train. The three of them all got in their stances.

They all nodded and began their attacks. Vegeta jumped at Gohan, but she dodged behind him and sent her fist into his back. Before she could block, however, Goku managed to send a kick into her stomach. She flew back a bit until she steadied herself. Gohan tried to correct his balance while fighting, noticing that his balance as a girl was different than his balance as a guy. Piccolo took advantage of Gohan's momentary distraction and sent a punch into Gohan's chest, blushing as he felt the soft objects his knuckles rubbed against. A look of anger appeared on Gohan's face as she sent her former teacher soaring towards the ground.

The four continued punching and kicking each other until they all pulled apart, none of them looking tired.

"Looks like we're done with the warm-up." Goku stated.

Gohan and Vegeta nodded. With that, the three of them all powered up into their super saiyajin states. While the saiyajins transformed, Piccolo powered up.

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo all looked at Gohan, having never seen a female super saiyajin. Her long hair turned golden and her bangs spiked a little, but other than that, no changes occurred to her hair. Her muscles grew under her clothing as they had always done when she was a guy. However, instead of her eyes turning teal, they turned sky blue.

"Hm. Interesting. A female super saiyajin is about the same as a male super saiyajin. I was starting to think that women couldn't even become super saiyajins."

Gohan's blue eyes glared at Vegeta. "That's sure sexist."

"What? Getting protective over your new gender, brat?" Vegeta sneered.

_Dark-chan_ appeared in the super saiyajin girl's hands. "I've just learned that guys should show a little respect to girls! You have no idea what kind of stuff they go through!"

Vegeta shuddered as he saw **The Frying Pan of DARKNESS**.

"Come on, Gohan! Don't threaten Vegeta with the pan! After all, you know how it is…living in fear of the pan."

Gohan's icy glare then was set on her father. She raised the pan over her head and rapidly slammed it down on both Goku and Vegeta's heads. Piccolo stared with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"That looked…painful." Piccolo said, wincing.

Gohan glared at Piccolo. "Would you like some, too! I mean, after the way you touched my breasts back there, you really deserve it!"

Piccolo's eyes widened even more. "That was an accident! I meant to hit your stomach, but you moved at the last second and I ended up touching…those! I'm asexual anyway. It's not like I care about things like that."

Gohan growled, aiming the pan at Piccolo's head. "Then why are you blushing? If it's nothing then why are you worried about it?"

Gohan smiled, happy with her handiwork. She suddenly winced as her hand flew down to her lower abdomen. She had managed to ignore the pain during her short spar with her father, her former teacher, and the man with pine-cone shaped hair. Deciding that being a super saiyajin might have increased the pain, she powered down. To her relief, the amount of pain from the cramp lowered a bit.

Gohan sighed. "It's rather nice out. I guess I'll go on and take a nap until they all wake up."

The girl walked a little way away from the three aliens before finding a place to lie down on the ground for a few moments, but before she could get to sleep, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hana-chan? What are you doing here?"

Gohan's eyes flew open to see Videl standing in front of her. She inwardly groaned. There went her chance at sleep.

"Good afternoon, Videl-chan. I was just visiting. I'm a friend of the Briefs. You see, Capsule Corp. is…mold infested at the moment, so I just dropped by to ask Bulma-san a few things."

Videl raised an eyebrow. She got this strange feeling that there was more to the girl than she was saying. Videl was a master at telling when a person was lying, and it was obvious to the daughter of Mr. Satan that the girl in front of her wasn't telling the truth. The blue eyed girl decided to keep her suspicion to herself for the time being.

"Have you seen Son Gohan? He disappeared yesterday during school. He was sick a few days ago, so I came over to make sure he's okay." Videl sighed. "I swear. All he does is worry me."

"I don't…He doesn't mean to worry you, Videl. I'm sure of it." Gohan stated, blushing slightly at the thought that Videl was worried about her.

Videl smiled. "Yeah."

"Anyway, I haven't seen Gohan. Bulma-san said that he was….um…visiting Dende or something." Gohan made up, feeling bad for lying.

Videl sighed as she sat down next to Gohan. "Oh well. I guess I'll just wait until he gets back."

Gohan gulped. Videl didn't realize that Gohan wouldn't be back for…four or five days. Would Videl really wait that whole time?

"_Is that even a question? Of course Videl would wait. She's too stubborn to give up quickly."_ Gohan thought to herself.

"It's really nice out, isn't it?" Videl said. "I might as well take a nap while I'm out here."

Gohan smiled. "That was actually what I was about to do before you came."

Videl and Gohan watched the clouds pass by for a few moments before the two both went to sleep.

Many things were happening around the world at the moment. Sharpner was plotting against Gohan, Erasa was busy reading Full Moon wo Sagashite (3), occasionally sighing at how romantic Takuto was, a group of suspicious beings were plotting, fangirls everywhere were writing fanfiction, but, even with this all going on, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo (4) all continued to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hehe. Now…the real fun begins (I said that after the last chapter, didn't I? XD). I have so many ideas for the future of this fanfic. -scratches chin- I wonder…how can I fit them all in?

Sadly, I didn't end up torturing Vegeta as much as I planned. Oh well. Vegeta-chan will get his time where he will wish he was back under Freeza again. –nod nod-

(1) - -raises hand- I can answer that, Gohan-sama! It's because of how you react to torture! You and Vegeta are the most fun to torture! -runs off evilly laughing-

(2) - ...It's because we enjoy watching you be confused, Goku-chan... -sweetly smiles-

(3) - Full Moon wo Sagashite is owned by Tanemura Arina! Don't sue me!

(4) - Sheesh! So many sleeping people!

_Next Time:_ Uh oh! It seems as though Gohan's not only being chased by girls now, but also guys! Has Cupid finally struck Sharpner with his arrow? Does Cupid really have a sick sense of humor? Will the fanfiction authoress find even more ways to torture Gohan-sama? (Of course!) Will the authoress ever shut up? Will the world end? The real questionis, _will the fanfiction authoress actually pay attention in Algebra II instead of writing fanfiction only a few weeks shy of her finals_? Find out next time on Cursed!

(-cough- That was an interesting preview.) V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	9. Mr Satan Clowns and Groping Don't Mix

**A/N: **What is this? An update to this story? No way. I'm going to keep my author's note short and sweet. I had author's block for nearly two years. Seriously. The end.

I don't own DBZ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amusement parks. They annoyed her to no end.

She had never found the entertaining part of them, but she imagined that was mostly due to her alien heritage. Even the fastest of roller coasters was like slow motion to her. She could fly many times faster than the engineers creating the rides could ever dream of.

To top it all off, the clowns that tended to wander the grounds scared the living daylights out of her. Even Freeza in his second form didn't look at ridiculous as the clowns. She remembered being scared of them back when she was scared of _everything_; not even Piccolo-san's training could beat that fear out of her.

It was for those reasons that Gohan found herself highly annoyed as she was tugged to_Satanland_, Satan City's largest amusement park, by Erasa and Videl. She shuddered as she walked under the grinning face of Mr. Satan that stood as an entrance to the park. She only prayed the clowns didn't wear gulp Mr. Satan masks. 

"I swear, Papa needs to stop being so full of himself." Videl sighed, resisting the urge, which was shared by Gohan, to hit the Mr. Satan sign with all of her might. "He looks absolutely ridiculous on this sign. It's embarrassing."

"Awww, don't be so hard on the guy, Videl!" Erasa laughed. "I mean, he did save the world, after all!"

"_Yeah, _I guess he _did_." Videl mumbled, rolling her eyes, knowing the full truth of _that _lie. It had actually been Gohan who had defeated Cell.

Videl's shoulders slumped. She really wished Gohan could have come to the park with them. He had said that Bulma and his mother were forcing him to do babysitting duty with Goten and Trunks.

In reality, Gohan had actually told Videl that he couldn't come because…well, he was afraid he'd turn into a she right in front of her. He knew the park had several rides that involved water. He didn't want to take that risk. Of course, Videl had managed to drag him along as Hana.

"Hey! Why don't we go on the Satanic?" Erasa suggested. "I've heard it's the fastest roller coaster in Satan City. You up to it? I know you get a bit _scared _on those kinds of rides, Videl."

"I DO NOT!" The crime fighter yelled, her pride bristling. "A ride like the Satanic is nothing! Don't you agree, Hana?'

Gohan looked up from the book she'd brought to keep her entertained. "Eh? Oh, yeah."

"So, it's settled then." Erasa smiled, knowing of Videl's fear of roller coasters. She hadn't been the girl's best friend for ten years for nothing. Videl had nearly had a come-apart when they'd went on an upside down roller coaster when they were thirteen.

Gohan glanced over at Videl, immediately noticing the nervousness in her composure. Surely she wasn't afraid of roller coasters?

The three girls got in the winding line for the roller coaster. Erasa asked Videl if she had her fast pass. Videl immediately answered that she didn't, despite having it tucked away in her pocket. She didn't want to rush through the line. She really didn't like roller coasters at all.

Gohan was about to open up her book again when she heard a familiar voice call from behind them.

"Videl! Erasa!" Sharpener ran up to them, grinning. "Fancy seeing you here."

Videl rolled her eyes as Sharpener handed her a rose. "A rose for my beautiful girlfriend to be," he said.

She promptly handed him the rose back. "Sharpener, when will you get it? I'm not going to go out with you."

"You say that now, beautiful, but that's just because you're so enthralled with that Son Gohan." Gohan rolled her eyes at that statement. "Videl-san, you will definitely come around when you open your eyes and see what a weakling nerd he is."

"What exactly makes you so worthy of Videl-chan, Sharpener?" Gohan asked, becoming annoyed with Sharpener's advances on Videl, although she wasn't sure why. His statements towards her didn't bother her at all…but she didn't like the looks he gave Videl.

"Who is this hot chick, girls?" Sharpener asked, pulling Gohan towards him. "She's cute, despite the fact that she is obviously a geek."

The demi-saiyajin growled under her breath, immediately removing Sharpener's hand from around her waist. She _definitely was NOT_ going to be hit on by a boy. She shivered at the though. Getting hit on by girls was bad enough.

"That's Hana-chan." Videl responded, placing her hands on her hips. "Leave her alone, Sharpener. She's not interested."

"Oh? What is that, Videl-san? Is that jealousy I hear?"

Gohan sweat dropped as she saw one of Videl's eye brows twitch. Didn't Sharpener see that he was walking the line of being kicked into the upper stratosphere?

"Idiot. I'm only saying that because you're obviously getting on Hana-chan's nerves. I could care less about who you flirt with, but leave my friends and _me _out of it."

"Hana…what an exquisite name." Gohan wanted to hurl as Sharpener grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, pressing her small body against his. A small part of her wondered where Sharpener had learned to increase his vocabulary. "Tell me, Hana, how would you like to…get out of here and have some time to ourselves?"

As soon as Sharpener began to fondle her breasts, he found himself flying towards the other end of the park, propelled by three female kicks.

"Damn you, Sharpener." Videl grumbled. "Stop being such a pervert!"

Gohan huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, then promptly let them fall, still not liking the feel of resting them on female parts. She was determined to get the dragonballs together _now_. It was one thing for her to accidentally brush her arms against her…_breast_s (she blushed just thinking about it), but she absolutely would not stand for guys hitting on her like that, let alone touching those things!

Erasa, on the other hand, was angry for a different reason.

"SHARPENER! WHAT AM I, UGLY? ARE MY BOOBS NOT BIG ENOUGH? YOU HIT ON EVERY GIRL **BUT**ME!"

Everyone in line turned to the three girl s at Erasa's scream. After seeing that it was just a psychotic teenager screaming and not an injured or dieing person, everyone returned to what they were previously doing.

Gohan and Videl sweat dropped. Erasa actually _wanted _to be groped by Sharpener?

Within no time, the three were at the front of the line. Only two people could sit on one row, which lead to the question of who was going to sit alone.

"I can ride alone." Gohan said, realizing that Videl was scared of the ride, figured the crime fighter would rather ride with Erasa.

"Oh, that's alright, Hana," Erasa promptly sat down in the empty seat in front of them. She smiled weakly, knowing _exactly _how hard Videl could squeeze a girl's arm or hand could when scared. Her arm had nearly turned blue from lack of circulation the last time she'd sat with Videl on a roller coaster. "You go ahead and sit with Videl."

The demi-saiyajin shrugged. Whatever worked best. She didn't think that Videl wanted to be alone.

Videl and Gohan sat down in their seats. The instant the contraption that went over her shoulders came down, she shivered. She knew this roller coaster had upside down loops. Gohan, on the other hand, was just preparing for a boring ride.

Videl let out a small whimper as the coaster started, immediately going up the largest of the slopes. As they continued up the seventy degree angle, Videl instinctively grabbed on to the closest thing, which happened to be Gohan's hand.

A blush immediately came to Gohan's face when Videl grabbed her hand. She gripped Videl's hand back to give her reassurance right before the coaster went over the top of the mound and began its race down the slope.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Videl, as well as many others, screamed. Gohan suddenly felt her hand being constricted _very _tightly. It was tight enough to make the demi-saiyajin wince.

They began racing towards a loop when Gohan's precious book went flying down to the ground below. She groaned. There went her one bit of entertainment.

Before any of them knew it, they were back inside the hut where the ride took off from. Videl realized how hard she was gripping Gohan's hand and immediately let go, leaving Gohan with a bruised hand. Gohan was now assured that Videl had the strongest grip, besides Vegeta, maybe.

Erasa then mentioned the one thing that she enjoyed about amusement parks.

"Hey, why don't we go get something to eat? Those funnel cakes looked heavenly."

Gohan was immediately standing at Erasa's side, drool lightly glistening from the side of her mouth. If she was a dog, her tail would be wagging a mile a minute.

"Yeah, Videl! Let's go! Let's go!" Gohan chirped enthusiastically, a large smile on her face.

"I guess." Videl was still shaken up from the ride.

The three all went to the food area and were in the front of the line in no time.

"I'd like a funnel cake and a coke, please." Erasa asked, giving the man a wad of cash. "I can pay for your food, too, you guys."

"That's okay, Erasa. It's not like I'm short on money." Videl responded.

"I want to though!"

"Fine." Videl responded, rolling her eyes. "I'll take a pretzel and a Dr. Pepper, please. Thanks, Erasa."

"What about you, Hana?" The blonde asked.

Gohan just laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. Videl couldn't help but notice exactly how much she looked like Gohan when she did that.

"Well…I'll just pay for my own stuff. Trust me, Erasa, you don't want to."

"Okay, if you really don't want me to." Erasa blinked. After paying for her and Videl's orders, it was Gohan's time to order.

"Ummmm….I'll take five funnel cakes, five pretzels, five nachos, five of those little pizzas, and five large cokes, please."

The man at the counter, as well as Videl, Erasa, and many others in the line, all gaped. The girl honestly wanted twenty items of food along with five of the large sodas? Was she nuts?

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yep!" Gohan grinned. She had made sure to eat before she came. She was proud that she'd only ordered twenty food items!

"It's going to be a few minutes. Why don't you go sit down and we'll bring it out?" He told her.

"Okay. That's fine with me." The girl responded, as she walked over to a table with Erasa and Videl.

They arrived at their table only to be greeted by their favorite person approximately 0.5 seconds later.

"ERASA! MY BEAUTIFUL VIDEL-CHAN! MY STUNNING HANA-CHAN!"

Sharpener ran up to the table and immediately hugged Videl and Gohan close to himself, scraping some of the dirt and twigs off of his clothes on to them. He had obviously fallen into a bush or tree when kicked away from them last time.

Erasa glared on. "Sharpener, what's your problem with me? Am I that horrendous?"

"Awww…you know it isn't that, Erasa-chan." Sharpener's smile broadened. "You're just not my type!"

A vein appeared on Erasa's head. "Not your type as in not black haired and not having big boobs like those two?"

"ERASA!" Videl yelled, pushing Sharpener off of her.

Gohan just blushed. It wasn't as if Erasa's were small, and she sure didn't think hers were that big.

The blonde boy ignored her and clasped Gohan's hands in his. "Back to what I was saying earlier, Hana-chan…"

"AAAH!" A young woman screeched as the hot water she was carrying for her tea went flying towards Gohan.

Gohan screamed and pried herself from Sharpener's arms, narrowly missing the jar that was headed her direction. She _definitely _didn't want to turn back into a boy in front of those three...and not in Sharpener's arms! That would sure be embarrassing.

Sharpener, however, wasn't quite as lucky. The glass pot slammed him on his cranium, knocking him out.

The three just sighed of relief and moved to a different table as several people brought Gohan's food. Gohan drooled at seeing it all coming her way.

The second it was placed down and the people got a 'thank you,' Gohan was digging in to the food, not taking a moment to think that it might look weird to Erasa and Videl, considering she ate that way as a boy also.

Videl and Erasa's eyes were the size of saucers. The only person they knew that could eat that much and that fast was Gohan! It was just inhuman.

The crime fighter began to observe Hana, coming to the quick realization that she not only ate like Gohan, but also resembled him greatly. She had scratched her head back in the line in that manner that was only shared by the Son family.

"Hey, Hana-chan?" Videl started. Gohan looked up from her food, letting out a small 'mmrph?' to let Videl know she'd heard her.

"Hana-chan, you wouldn't happen to be related to Son Gohan, would you?" Gohan began to choke on the nacho she was swallowing. "I mean, you look so much like him…and you eat just like him, too!"

Gohan coughed, getting up the offending nacho.

"E-e-eh? Well, I know Gohan-kun…but I'm not related. I'm just a friend of Bulma-san's!" Gohan laughed nervously, knowing she was a bad liar.

Videl caught on to the lie immediately, thinking of yet another thing that reminded her of Gohan. Lying was an impossible feat for him. She decided to save her interrogation for another day.

After finishing up their meal, the girls decided to go play some of the games. After some thought and debate, they decided to play the darts game. As they were walking over to the booth, Gohan shuddered. Oh, Kami-sama. There was…there was…there was…A CLOWN WITH A MR. SATAN MASK! She wanted to cry from the utter horror of it.

Videl's eyes widened. What the _hell_? Her father made the clowns where masks of his own face? How pathetic…and freaky. She saw Gohan shudder to her side.

When they arrived at the booth, they each decided to purchase three darts. Erasa groaned as none of hers even got close to the mark. Darts wasn't her best game.

Gohan went next, trying her best to aim for the mark, but the Mr. Satan clown that was hovering behind her was giving her the creeps. Her first dart hit the outer part of the circle.

"Darn!" Erasa groaned from beside her.

Aiming her second dart, she was positive she'd make the mark…until the Mr. Satan clown began to get so close that he was breathing in her ear. Her next dart nearly struck the game maintainer.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" He yelled. This girl really sucked. He hoped Videl was better.

By the time she was at her third dart, Gohan was ready to physically remove the clown from behind her. She aimed for the mark again. She was about to throw it when the clown began to grope her butt. The dart went flying behind her into the clown's Mr. Satan mask. Gohan shuddered at the thought of _anything _with Mr. Satan's face touching _any_part of her body in that way.

"Ah! My stunning Hana-chan has such spunk." The clown laughed as he took of his mask, revealing himself as none other than SHARPENER!

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Weren't you knocked out just a minute ago?"

"That doesn't matter, my beautiful sprite." Sharpener began. "What matters is what I was talking to you about before…"

He began to rub her butt and once again found himself flying through the air again by a kick from Gohan.

Videl went ahead and threw her darts whilst Gohan was huffing over Sharpener's idiocy behind her. Videl managed to get two of the darts on the circle next to the mark, while the last dart hit the mark on target.

"Congrats, Miss Satan!" The man behind the counter said as he handed her a teddy bear.

Videl looked down at the bear, then over at Gohan, who looked like she was about to burst an artery. She handed Gohan the bear.

"Here, Hana-chan. You can have it." Videl told her. "You've put up with that idiot Sharpener more than I have today. You deserve it."

Gohan blushed, taking the teddy bear. "Thank you, Videl-chan…"

"It's no problem."

"What do you say we get out of here?" Erasa suggested. "Sharpe-jerk is really aggravating me. You girls want to head over to the mall?"

Videl sighed. She didn't like shopping with Erasa, but anything was better than Sharpener. "Okay, Erasa. I need to get some new shoes anyway. These are getting kind of worn."

The blonde asked, "What about you, Hana-chan?" 

Gohan fumbled with the teddy bear. "I think I'll just go on home. I told my mother that I'd be back before dark."

"Ah. I understand." Erasa responded. "Well, it was nice meeting up with you here, even if that Sharpener tried to ruin it!"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah. Thanks for inviting me. See you later." With that, she left the park and began her walk to a good place to take flight from.

Videl observed her as she walked away. There was just something fishy about that girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I've written and re-written this chapter four times, but I think I'm satisfied enough with it this time. Please R and R.


End file.
